


Parasitic Co-dependency

by verifiaman



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Sex, Black Male Character, Body Horror, Body Modification, Body Worship, Character(s) of Color, Corruption, F/F, F/M, Feminine male, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Forced Prostitution, Futanari, Genderswap, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Masturbation, Moral Bankruptcy, Multi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Other, Pokephilia, Prostitution, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Yuri, trap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verifiaman/pseuds/verifiaman
Summary: Lillie's a bit fucked in the head. The sins of the mother carry on to the daughter, and she carries them with pride. (Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon AU)(Note: I am open for commissions)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've tried writing plenty of times in the past when I realized I'm better off writing smut rather than anything interesting and badly written. This fic was inspired by this one Perfect Son http://archiveofourown.org/works/11420757/chapters/25586208 and while it won't be as dark as that fic, it still will be pretty fucked up. Special thanks to thatoneguywiththatoneship for helping me on this

 

 

“That'll be 4,000 Pokeyen miss!” The shopkeep, a 23 year old portly man stared at the beautiful girl on the other side of the register as she fiddled with her wallet. She was exotic, even more exotic than the Asian and American tourists that come here. It was rare to see a black person at all, let alone a black girl-who was Kalosian going by her accent- but she was a sight for sore eyes.

 

“Where the fuck is it...” She was a skinny looking thing that looked to be around 17, with flowing blue hair that reached to her hips, with striking, soft eyes that were just as blue as her hair. She wore a white sleeveless t-shirt, blue sports cap, and poofy blue trousers that showed off her long, flawless slender legs. “Come on come on...” Next to her was a Vaporen, tall enough that it's head stood next to her hips with a look that basically said 'I wish I could be anywhere but here.' “There we go!” She slammed the money on the counter. “If there's any change in there, keep it.”

 

'U-uhh..” That was more than 4,000 Pokeyen! Where did this girl get that much money?! “Excuse-” But the girl was already leaving the store, her Vaporeon walking behind her carrying the bag with her items on her tail. “Well..nevermind then.”

 

As the exotic girl walked out of the store, she felt a sense of glee within 'her'. “Finally..” 'She' spent so much of Lillie's money, the girl giving 'her' as much money as she needed bless her heart, that 'she' finally had enough to get rid of this girly body! He didn't have an Adam's Apple for fuck's sake! 

 

But all that was about to change. “Oh Nitro, I can just imagine it now...” He giggled madly as he began skipping in happiness. Chest hair.... _ **PUBES**_! Oh god the possibilities were endless! He could have a bush! He could have _stubble!_ “When we get back to the hotel I am gonna have an assload of chest hair!” Nitro rolled her eyes as she followed her master from behind. Suddenly the Vaporeon's frills vibrated as a very familiar scream filled the air. “The fuck was that?” Nitro recognized that voice: that was the voice of master's Ponyta colored mate! “I recognize that scream..”The scream was getting closer...closer....fuck it, why did his hearing suck so-

 

'Sonny!” Before the black teen could finish that thought, he was tackled to the ground by a pair of tits. “Sonny! Sonny! I messed uuuuppp!”

 

_ 'Oh fuck it's Lillie.'  _ He thought, unable to speak under the volume of her cleavage or hear her blubbering as she hugged him, her tears dropping on his face.  _ 'Oh god, what trouble did she get into now?!'  _ He pounded her back, trying to get her off of him, thanking Arceus no one could see the pent he was pitching  _ 'Get off me!'  _ Thankfully Nitro got her off of him by gently biting on her dress. Sonny instinctively covering his erection as he gasped for air. “Thank...you!” He didn't know what the fuck other guys were smoking when they said they wanted to die under a girl's tits, that was  _ terrible!  _ “Alright..Lillie...” He panted heavily, catching his breath as he looked up at her. “What did you-what the hell?” Lillie was still crying, her tear filled eyes staring into his as she was seemingly unconcerned by her state of undress. Her white dress was soaking wet and transparent, showing Sonny that she wasn't wearing a  _ bra again!  _ “Holy shit..” He knew her tits were massive, but  _ damn _ ! That dress hid a lot of her figure apparently! Her breasts always had a problem of bouncing even in that tight white prison, but now that he saw that the things wee bigger than her head,  _ both of them _ bigger than her head inividualy, he realized it could've been a lot worse, images of her boobs hitting her in the face as she ran coming to mind, followed by the realization that at the moment, anyone walking by could see her goods in pubic. He frantically looked around, and after seeing there was no one around thankfully enough, he grabbed Lillie by her wet hand and dragged her into an alleyway. “God damn it woman, don't you have any shame! I told you to wear a bra!”

 

“S-S-So-”

 

“You know what, never mind.” Nitro walked into the alleyway as Sonny groaned in frustration. “So...what was _so_ important that you decided to tackle me to the ground- STOP CRYING!” Lillie instantly did what he asked...blushing for some reason. “Ok, weird. Now tell me what's wrong.”

 

“O-ok..” She rubbed her legs together as she began telling him what happened.

 

_2 minutes later_

 

 

“You _idiot!_ ” He roared, causing Lillie to go red again, something he ignored in order to rant at her. “What were you thinking letting that dumb gas ball out of it's bag?!”

 

“I don't know...” She answered, looking down in shame. He may not have been her mother, but she felt just as terrible when she disappointed him. But just like her mother, his anger aroused something within her.. “I-I thought he needed some air! Nebby wandered off a short bit away, so I didn't think-”

 

“-Yeah, you didn't _think!_ You can't find your way to the nearest police station without me, or heaven forbid some _stranger_ dragging you by the hand, what the _fuck_ made you think you could keep track of that little gas ball?! I remember what happened in that flower garden on the last island, you got scared shitless of a fucking Caterpie going near the little fart!” It was around three sentences ago that Lillie tuned him out, not intentionally of course, her unnatural, almost inhuman level of hormones hormones were kicking in, affecting her judgement as his ranting faded away into the void. She stared at him,her face turning bright red. _'Look at him, his azure hair shining in the sunset_ _His chocolate skin, deep blue eyes, his slim frame barely kept from view by that white and blue shirt and short black pants. His wonderful personality.'_

 

“What the hell were you thinking going out the hotel anyway you dumb bitch?! I was going to the Pokemon Center to get a map just for cases like this!”

 

_'He's so_ _**perfect!'** _ It was no secret that despite the way she dressed, Lillie disliked the color white. Well, not dislike, more like, absolutely loathed the color with every fiber of her being. It was only thanks to Wicke that her and her brother could stand didn't develop a loathing for their own skin and were comfortable enough being around white colors without freaking out, but the damage from their upbringing was done. Hell, the only reason she wore her clothes was out of a, let's say pre programmed preference. To her, white meant seclusion, punishment, lonelines, something to hide the filth you had underneath..which may have factored into her love for Sonny. Was it incredibly racist? Yes, but he didn't need to know that...then again he didn't need to know a lot of things.

 

“You recited the basic tenets of Pokemon care when you and Kukui after I met that Malasada loving freak like I was some retard, still mad at you for that by the way, and one of the rules you recited is to not let baby Pokemon _out of your fucking sights!_ ”

 

This was not how he should be acting, no matter how much it turned her on.  _'His voice is too beautiful to be strained so much.'_ Anger should be calm, like the eye of a storm, not this violent.  _'He could lose his voice like this!'_ Or form wrinkles on his body, she couldn't have that! She'd have to show him how to control her anger, just like mother did before her 'brother' ruined her.

 

“Hey! HEY!” He snapped his fingers loudly, or at least attempt to. “Damn it, gotta learn how to do that.” What was she doing anyway? He waved her hand in front of her face, her eyes listless. “The hell?” Her breathing was still and calm, far better than the sniveling from a couple seconds ago yes, but still as worrisome. she was doing seconds ago, Her breasts, god bless her mother for her superior genes, weren't flopping around like usual. She looked as though she was in a trance. “Oh no... Nitro, Detect, now!””

 

The Vaporeon let out a yip and her eyes glowed, spreading her senses out to find any Psychic Types influencing her, something he made sure Nitro learned when some freaks in white clothes, with caramel skin used a Drowsee on Lillie, saying they were going to bring her somewhere called 'Ether' or something, he didn't hear the name all that well. Whoever they were they must have had very good connections, as the police did jack squat about them, and you'd think they could blend in, being on a sunny island where tans were common, but Alola was quite pale.

 

The scan was complete two minutes later, and Nitro let out two yips, one high and one low. “She's not under mind control?” Well that was good. As much as he didn't want to admit it, seeing her brainwashed and kidnapped would not weigh well on his conscience “HEY!” He yelled, only to get no response. “HEY! WAKE UP!”

 

  
“H-huh!” Lillie was bought back to reality, wiping some drool that was about to spill from her lips. “S-Sonny!”

 

“Y-yeah, t-that's m-me!” Said boy stuttered mockingly. “Now focus the fuck up and tell me where the hell that thing went.”

 

“U-uhhm..N-nebby....” She began tearing up as the memories of her Pokemon's kidnapping over. An unpleasant feeling bubbled within Sonny's stomach as he watched her break down and crumple to the floor. “Nebby's gone! IT WAS TAKEN AND I COULDNT DO A THING TO STOP IIIITT!”

 

Sonny sighed , seeing her about to tear up again.  _'Oh god I feel sick.'_ Is this what regular people felt when they met someone  _actually_ pitiful? “Look, I'm sorry, I-I just lost control of myself. My sis and mom keep telling me about my temper, and I just-”

 

“There's a funny story about that. You see-”

 

“It's not important, I'm just making excuses for myself.” Sonny took a deep breath before letting it out, not hearing Lillie explain herself. “Again, I'm sorry.”

 

“-And it flew away before I could-”

 

“So let's just get that puffball of yours and go to a Pokemon Center ok?”Sonny asked as calmly as he could, so as not to upset her. “Where did it go?” Sonny's face still held that angelic smile even as his anger begin to boil from the pale blonde's blank, tear filled expression. “You..you do know where it went right?” Lillie nodded. “Ok then...” He said through grounded teeth. “So where did it go?”

 

 

SMSMSMSMMS

 

“40 feet until Nebby is found, BZZT! Rotomdex announced as the two humans followed it through the forest, off of the Pokemon League approved roads. It had taken them two hours to get here, and the sun was setting, giving the forest an orange glow.

 

“So you chipped the little fart huh? Nice!” Despite his -in his opinion-justified bitching at her, Sonny knew Lillie was a smart girl, damn smart. From near college level mathematics and computer knowledge to Pokemon knowledge that would make her eligible for internship at any Pokemon institution she wanted to, she was smarter than most of the bimbos her age. But to hear her explain how she chipped a Pokemon made up of cosmo farts or whatever that thing was made of...damn. “So this chip's supposed to tell when the fart's gonna croak right?” He stared at Lillie suspiciously. “..Any _particular_ reason you had that installed into it?”

 

“Family reasons.” Lillie mumbled, looking downwards with a greenish expression, as if she were recalling something unpleasant. _'It was quite fortuitous that I put that chip in the thing.'_ Mother thought she was so smart gassing her and taking Nebby away. Thankfully she was smarter. 

 

“Yeah ok.” Sonny backed off, recognizing that look. It was the same one he saw on himself during his childhood. “So again..sorry for blowing up at you like that.”

 

“Y-you don't have to be..” Really, he didn't, at least that's what she thought. The thought made her angry “I kinda like-”

 

 

“Yeah. I kinda have to. You really don't deserve me bitching you out like that.” She resisted the urge to snarl at him, but then she would be acting just as inappropriately as him. Well, most of the time.” That made her feel a bit better. “Anyway, good to see you're not talking my ears off Sparky. You learned your lesson well.” Rotomdex turned around and showed an image of a middle finger to it's master before turning back and guiding them to Nebby. “Right back at you, you annoying piece of shit.”

 

“We have found Nebby BZZT! In the tree!” The two teens looked up and sure enough there was Nebby, being picked and pecked by baby Pikapek. “And now I am done, BZZT!”

 

“NEBBY!” Lillie screamed as Rotomdex returned to it's pouch in Sonny's backpack, showing a surprising amount of physical stamina for her build as she ran to the tree and climbed it with surprising speed, clawing at the tree as if her life depended on it

 

“Huh.” Sonny tilted his head, watching her climb as her massive breasts rubbed against the tree and her ass cheeks clapped with each inch she climbed, the sounds of her clapping ass somehow making a rhythm with the Pikapek pecking at the little fart. There was an even a little rhythm, the sounds of the pecking coming after the ass clapping and Nebby's cries finishing off before it looped.

 

**Clap clap peck peck pew pew pew! Clap clap peck peck pew pew pew!**

 

And while this was amazingly hot, and questionable given how perky her ass was (seriously how many pounds were in those cheeks, it must be a clown car of ass fat!) the way she was climbing worried Sonny. There were many ways to climb trees, most of which you learned when preparing to obtain your Pokemon Trainer License, and this way was  _ not  _ the way you climbed a tree. Only people running from something trying to kill them and wild cat Pokemon climbed like that, and judging from the progress Lillie was making, she had a lot of experience running for her life apparently. 

 

He watched her get to the branch Nebby was on and picked the little thing up before freezing, the triumphant smile she had frozen on her face as sweat slowly began to form on her face. “S-Sonny?” She stuttered, trying hard not to look down. “H-Help..I-I don't like heights!”

 

“Oh of course you freakin' don't!” Sonny yelled sarcastically, reaching for a Poke Ball. “Just make my life harder why don't you?!” He pressed the button on the front of the ball, bringing out his evolved Starter, a Brionne. “Ok Soap Scum, I want you to-” But the Pokemon saw Lillie and began squealing in horror, barking at him to do something with tears in her eyes. This little fit of hers was solved by her master kneeling down and slamming his fist into her skull before shoving her face into his, her clownish nose meeting his normal, slim one. “Focus the fuck up, and _listen._ ” The Pokemon nodded as best as she could, sucking up a bit of snot from her nose. 

 

“Gross. Now follow my directions. Blow a bubble at Lillie and the stupid puffball so they can get down, _understand?_ ” The seal's expression turned resolute and she saluted in acknowledgment, wincing as the action caused her to hit her master in the eye. “OW!” He ignored the Pokemon's apologies and pointed to Lillie. “ See her?” The seal nodded. “Ok then, use bubble, now!” Soap Scum stared at Lillie and did _exactly_ as her master ordered, firing a bubble..attack at the blonde and the puffball, hitting Lillie straight in the stomach and causing her to fall. “HOLY SHIT!” He glared at the horrified seal Pokemon and conked her harder on the head before running to Lillie throwing the Pokemon ahead of him in anger before running to where he thought Lillie would fall in an attempt to catch the blonde..

 

“OOOF!” Only to trip on some of the slippery bubble fluid, and Lillie's generous, pale white ass landed on his face and slammed him into the ground, the impact causing her breasts to break from the pitifully weak confines of her dress and hit her in the face, the resulting rip splitting her dress in two at the front. Yet _somehow,_ her hat defied all odds and stayed perfectly on the top of her head. “Owwww...” Lillie groaned, Soap Scum rubbing her sore nose as the blonde's breasts took a second to stop bouncing, instead now heaving with her heavy breaths as she was catching her breath. The blonde took a minute or two to reorient herself, Pupils dilated and her vision blurry, limbs regaining functionality as she remembered where she was. This wasn't normal behavior for anyone who recovered from a fall, but Lillie hadn't been normal in a long time.

 

“Peeeeww” The Cosmog cried, the pain from it's ordeal still fresh as Lillie's cleavage spilled out of her ripped dress and covered up most of the Pokemon's body.

 

“Thank goodness.” Lillie said as she petted the Pokemon consolingly under her boobs, making sure not to touch the areas it was injured, not before she could use it. “What happened to me?” And why did her butt feel so soft and hairy? “Oughh.” That wasn't right.

 

“Ark...” Soap Scum cried, rubbing her sore red nose.

 

“Wait..who was I with?” She could remember some details. She was with a girl with shining blue hair, blue eyes, luscious dark kissable lips with beautiful black kissable skin-”Sonny!” Nebby and Soap Scum jumped at Lillie's screech, the former wincing as it's injuries were agitated. “Where is he? Where is he?!” And it was here that Soap Scum shot her with a water gun, sending her off of Sonny. “AAAH!” Nebby was still in her cleavage, the impact from the attack causing Lillie's breasts to hit the poor thing and disorient it.

 

 

“MRGHHHMMM” Lillie let out a squeal of surprise as Sonny grabbed the dirt for support and shakily rose up from the ground. He spat out the dirt in his mouth and wiped the dirt away from his eyes and glared at his Pokemon, who stared back transfixed in horror. “You dumb little _bitch!_ ” The two girls jumped at the scathing rage in his voice, Lillie's chest heaving and Soap Scum shivering in fear, her master wobbling to her as he regained the rest of his bearings. “So let me get this straight here.” He began, chuckling madly as he took in a deep breath of air. “When you see someone you're familiar with, fearing for her life, you decide _not_ to use the snot bubbles you were oh so _happy_ to hit me with when I first got you!” He grabbed the 2nd stage Starter by the nose and lifted her up. “So what do you do? You _attack_ said girl fearing forher life and _ **nearly kill her!”**_

 

As he was chewing his Pokemon out for nearly killing her, the curvy victim of said Pokemon was masturbating openly at his fury, keeping Nebby in her grip with the other hand, her face turning red as she came in just a few seconds. Irritated by her breasts in it's face, Nebby kept trying to push them up as Lillie kept mastubating, only for the weight of the orbs to slam down back on it. Angry, it reached under from her breasts to find something to grab onto so it could slip out, unintentionally molesting it's owner as it grabbed the front of her breasts. “Nebby!” She whispered in horror as the puffball's antenna orbs grasped onto her big pink nipples and latched onto them the same way it ate..by sucking on it. “N-no..” She struggled to remove her hand from her privates and she grabbed Nebby, trying and failing to remove it from her nipples as the Pokemon held on for dear life, not wanting to be in the darkness again. “S-Stop it!”

 

Sonny ignored his Pokemon's tear filled apologies and grabbed her Poke Ball with his other hand. “God I taught you a difference between  _ Bubble  _ Attacks and your stupid fucking snot things! I even...told..you..” His eyes widened, Soap Scum coming to the same realization that he  _ didn't  _ tell her to use a regular bubble, or snot bubble as he derogatorily called them. In fact, she only did her species trademark bubble technique  _ only  _ when he called them 'Snot Bubbles'. He also remembered how angry and vengeful the half Fairy type got whenever he punished her for something she didn't do. “Well..” He chuckled nervously, Soap Scum glaring angrily at him with a 'gentle' smile, one that reminded Sonny that most Pokemon have very sharp, retractable teeth, said teeth she was baring at him right now. Sharp, curved things meant for ripping flesh. Oh how he'd seen those things, and why he rarely got this angry with her.

 

He gently laid the Seal Pokemon down on the ground and opened her Poke Ball, fixing her a nervous grin. “Let's talk later.” Soap scum narrowed her eyes as she was recalled back into the ball. “Another awkward moment to save for later.” He warned as she was called back into the Poke Ball, putting the ball back on his belt and turning to what could only be described as a hot blonde getting her titties sucked by a ball of gas. “Goddamnit not again..' He muttered, not liking the fact he was so desensitized to things like this, and wasn't married or fuck buddies with a curvie, big tittied hottie. He marched up to the duo and squeezed Nebby's stalks, causing it to scream and let go of Lillie. “She doesn't have any milk in there you stupid-WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR DRESS?!”

 

“My breasts happened.” Lillie explained, looking downward and not trying to cover her modesty as Sonny shoved the little gas ball into the back of his bookbag. “They ripped my dress..” She looked up when she heard him sigh.

 

“Of course they did. Hold on...” He grumbled as he looked through the other parts of his bookbag, ignoring Nebby's cries to be let out.

 

“Sonny, you don't have to-” Lillie began, but a glare from the black androgynous teen shut her up.”N-nevermind...”

 

Sonny softened his glare, mistaking Lillie's arousal for fear, like any normal person would “ ….I'm sorry.”

 

“Don't apologize.” Lillie muttered under her breath, a little angry. He should never apologize to her like some damn inferior.

 

“I should damn well apologize!” He stopped what he was doing, bonking Nebby on the head when it was 'pewing' to be let out. “I get angry...a lot. I can manage to hide it when I have a goal, b-but that makes me a fucking sociopath!” Lillie's hair covered her eyes, fist clenched and a snarl on her face as she stomped towards Sonny. “I can't keep acting like that, especially not towards someone as much of a pus-” He seethed as he calmed down, reigning in his temper. “Sorry, sor-” Suddenly Lillie snatched the bag out of his hands and put it close to her, her breasts bulging out slightly from the pressure. Before Sonny could question what just happened, Lillie took out what Sonny dubbed the 'Leave Me Alone' coat. It was a giant trenchcoat, able to cover someone as big as Hau's grandfather, and bought basically so that he or Lillie wouldn't be harassed. It covered their bodies quite nicely, and with their backpacks on their front ,made them look bigger than they actually were, because apparently Alolan men-AKA Hau- didn't understand the word no and thought strong women were the biggest turn on.

 

“...Yeah, let's go.. ” He glared at her suspiciously before grabbing the bag and getting up, not seeing Lillie shake her head as though she had a migraine. _'I feel like I just opened Pandora's Box for some reason.'_ He thought, not seeing the blond look at him with approval as the two began walking. _'Then again, she was always kinda odd.'_ When he first met her, his opinions of the girl were twofold; one being that she was a fucking moron for leaving a town unattended and trying to cross a rickety bridge with a useless Pokemon, something they taught everyone in kindergarten not to do. The second was that he thought at first she was probably sick; his sister Luna was already pretty pale for someone from the Hoenn, and right now was probably stuck at some computer back on Melemele, and she looked healthy compared to Lillie! His sis had a 'darker' skin tone if you could call it that, but Lillie's felt too..conditioned for lack of a better word. He'd seen it before he was adopted into Luna's family from plenty of Asian girls trying to make themselves into ideal Japanese beauties; Lillie's skin tone wasn't a near leucistic from lack of sunlight, but _careful_ exposure to sunlight. Not too pale, not too fair, and going by how much she clammed up whenever anyone asked about her biological family, he was pretty sure the girl had a pretty crappy life.

 

 

 

_ 'Was it because of me?'  _ He noticed she started asking his approval for things halfway around Melemele, after the meadow where he did her fucking job and saved  _ her  _ Pokemon. It started like many stories and roleplay sessions he had seen; Lillie started out like a girl with a crush, making him admittedly good food, which got him raging at all the money he wasted on instant noodles when he could have had her cooking, prepping his clothes, and other nice things that made him wonder why he didn't discover this bouncy, curvy level of potential Ebeneezer Scrooge money saving. But then like many good things-

 

_**Schlick! Schlick! Schlick!** _

 

_ 'Fuck was that?'  _ He looked around curiously before taking out a Poke Ball and enlarging it, keeping a finger on the button. _ 'Now where was I..'  _ Yeah that's right, when he probably fucked Lillie up even more than her parents probably did. Oh yes, he could pinpoint the  _ exact  _ moment. It was around the time he came back from Mallow and Lana's trials, already in a foul mood for going through those wastes of time. “Cockteasing sluts..”He muttered, remembering the Trials he went through. Oh not the meandering tasks but the fact the girls were the biggest pieces of blueballing shit he had ever seen, and that fucking seal of his didn't help matters at both instances! And worst of all, both times were one of the few times he was glad for his lack of substantial manhod, why else would they look so ill after touching him? So when he met Lillie back at the Tide Song hotel, he wasn't in the mood to listen to her, a mistake he was learning to regret.

 

_Flashback._

 

“ _Finally!” He yelled as he came across the Tide Song Hotel after two days of travel. He saw Lillie, sitting on the floor of the lobby of the hotel. “Oh there you are!” He said, not caring about the fact she was crying and rain soaked, still wearing that large hat. “Saved me the trouble of looking for you.” Seeing the pathetic state she was in caused him to roughly grab the pale girl and pulled her up. “What happened?_

 

_Lillie was obviously in distress, but asshole he was, Sonny didn't care.“M-my...my- bro- h-he didn't-” Sonny put a finger to her pink lips as she cried into his chest. People coming out of and into the hotel stopped to see the sight of the him 'consoling her' in the rain._

 

“ _Of course..” That edgelord wannabe with the freak chimera had to be who she was talking about. “Yeah I think I know who you're talking about. Kinda saw a bit of him in myself.” He ignored the sudden chill that came after he said that, chalking it up to the rain. “So what did the bastard do?”_

 

_He never got that answer as Lillie looked up at him with a 'smile', a blank eyed, emotionless smile.”Don't you **ever** compare yourself to that worthless inferior.” She said gently, carressing is face softly. “He's a bad influence, a disgusting creature not worth your time.” There was a very uncomfortable silence-at least for him, he could see many of the younger men around him his age drooling- before Lillie spoke up, returning back to her normal self. “I'll fix you up a nice dinner, ok? You must have suffered so much, dealing with that 'thing' and coming to my aid.”_

 

_._

_Flashback end._

 

_ 'I fucked up..'  _ He thought worriedly as the schlicking sound came back.  _ 'I seriously, seriously fucked up!' Why didn't I do anything when she looked at me like that?!'  _ It was a well guarded secret, but Sonny didn't grow up in a normal household after his original parents threw him out. And then he was adopted by people who took advantage of Japan's stupid as hell 'if you're 10 you're legal' laws, and let's just say he was glad he came out of that experience a virgin; a virgin that was far too skilled in handies and blowies and with a chip on his shoulder regarding women, but at least he didn't have any diseases. 

 

Schlick! Schlick! Schlick!

 

“Time out..” He grumbled, stopping and clutching his stomach. “I gotta take a shit or something.” Memories of his childhood came rushing back and it was making him feel worse than before!

 

“I know what you're feeling, you know.” Sonny stopped at that. “I don't like to think of it possible, but it feels good in a way, that you're like me. Afraid of what you truly are..”

 

“...Excuse me?”

 

“I'm not blind to your issues.” She began, the fact that said issues turned her on being kept to herself. “You've been hurt. Badly. You have issues with your manhood that cause you a lot of pain” Sonny's eyes widened as Lillie continued. “You're not as quiet as you'd like to think; I've heard what you called Lana and Mallow whenever their names came up, and though I've wished you called me- wish you would mind your surroundings, I can relate, all too well.” If she was paying attention, she would notice that this litle pep talk was having the opposite effect of what she desired. “I never had a chance to vent my anger and self loathing, but you do.” She began blushing as she said the next part. Sonny walking slowly towards her. “S-so...if you need something to vent on, I-I could-”

 

Sonny grabbed her by one of her braids and shoved her face into his. “No. no fucking way in hell am I  going to be pitied by you of all people! Don't ever fucking cross me bitch! I'm a man! I'm not some stupid girl!

 

“...Yes...I understand.” Sonny backed away from her. Why was she blushing? And _smiling?!_ “If you don't mind, could you pull on it harder?” There was an eager, hopeful look on her face. “I like it when you're rough with me.”

 

“.....What?”  Sonny was unable to parse what just happened. She said she was like him, he snapped at her, and then  she goes full masochist? “Could you repeat that?” 

 

“I said, I like it when you're rough with me.” She repeated with a beaming smile and pinkened cheeks. “I've always liked it when you were rough with me. When you yell at me, insult me..” She listed these off like they were fond memories, which put Sonny off very much. “You don't have to be nice to me, or try to. I can be all the positivity in your life, and you can hit and mock me all you want.” Her eyes were half lidded, a seductive grin  on her face, or rather, what she thought was a seductive grin. It honestly  looked like she was having a stroke. 

 

“Uuuuuhhh..” Sonny was flabbergasted, not expecting this from Lillie of all people. Hell, he never expected this from anyone! Who the fuck would say 'hit me it turns me on' and wasn't being forced to say it?! This..this wasn't real; It had to be a dream, a stupid, messed up, arousing dream that was _making him hard what was going on?!_

 

Lillie giggled, her heart pounding as she finally got that off her chest; now if she could only get this coat off. Her little secret was hard, painfully hard. It wanted to burst out. It wanted to spurt, make a mess, and by god did she want to touch it, touch it while he's touching her, pulling at her breasts reddening her ass with his strikes as he whispers obscenities into her ear, each humiliatig and degrading barb putting her into a haze of pleasure and pain the likes of which would make her beloved mother jealous! What if they joined together and took care of her, their big meaty manhoods to ruthlessly fuck her. Oh the fantasies that were running through her head! Her, Sonny, and mother, a happy, perfect familly! And her traitorous brother, who along with Faba corrupted her previously perfect mother, would suffer.. Oh how the fantasies came to her.

 

Mother and Sonny forcing her to lick from their respective cunnies as they use her head as a footstool for their balls. 

 

Herself, chained to the bathroom wall with  her ankles chained to the floor as she was bathed in cum, dripping down her chin, her tits, out of her pussy and asshole in rivers. 

 

Mother would take her outside naked, gagged, blindfolded, bound to all fours, a leash attached to her collar, a buttplug shaped like a Pokemon's tail planted in her ass, she walked down the street in broad daylight, her body bare for all to see as physical remnants of mother and Sonny's love plastered over her body, fresh and slimy. Each and every fantasy became more perverse and lewd, until they became twisted and dark, very very dark. She was getting wetter,  hornier, harder, close to cumming as the endless possibilities flashed through her mind, possibilities that she hoped to include her mother and Sonny in, their sweet little pet for all eternity, all three under her master's loving tentacles!

 

…And as she thought of these fantasies, she didn't realize that she was vocalizing every word that wasn't talking about her little surprise in her panties or tentacles and therefore shooting any potential of any future kinky threeways in the foot. Sonny listened as Lillie gushed in more ways than one.. He didn't know what was more disgusting, the fact that Lillie was talking about how her mom sexually molested her for years and she enjoyed it,  the fact she was including him in her fantasies, or the fact that, much to his horror, he was liking it; not the shit about him and her mom being dual gender, fuck that, it was the stuff about dominating her, owning her. The words coming out of her mouth, they were so vivid,so detailed. He really wanted to go there, to indulge in those twisted fantasies formed from his childhood trauma, though his conscious got the better of him when it came to Lillie.. So he walked up to the blonde, who was probably close to cumming judging by her babbling...

 

WHAP

 

“OW!” And slapped her, hard enough to knock her head to the side and leave a bright red mark on her cheek. “Sonny..you slapped me.”

 

“Yeah to knock some sense into you because holy _christ_ , you just opened up a can of worms!”

 

Lillie turned beet red. “Y-you heard all that? About what I have?”

 

“Yeah, how could I not?!” Defying all odds, Lillie somehow turned even whiter at that revelation. “I don't know what kind of weird shit your mom and you do  in your fucked up dickgirl fantasies, but leave me out of it!” Lillie sighed in relief as Sonny began to walk away. “Let's go, I wanna sleep in a bed, thank you very much?”

 

The pale blonde blinked. “You're not disgusted?” This was most unexpected, but very welcome!

 

“Oh I am, _trust me._ That shit with me and your mom with multiple genitals and fire hose cum hydrants, like, no.” He shuddered in disgust before he continued. “I've just seen worse acted out with terrible people.” And heard worse. God did he hear worse. “You earned a lot of my respect by showing some modicum of restraint. Who knows, if I was more well adjusted -and you weren't such a sniveling freak- I might consider dating you.” Lillie gasped at that, and Sonny blushed as he realized what he said. “L-let's go, now!”

 

 

Little did he know that was the absolute worst thing to say to her. That migraine was returning, worse than ever. They had started to come back ever since she started traveling with him, but this time, she welcomed the pain. When she was younger and mother tried to 'correct' her in her grief, the migraines were constant, and now that she was with Sonny, they were back in full force.

 

And this time she accepted the pain, letting the rush of delirium and lust fill her mind. “My precious, bright sun..” She giggled as she resumed what she was doing before.

 

**Schlick! Schlick! Schlick!**

 

It had been an hour since he heard whatever that was Lillie spouted on about fucking his mom and sucking off a Bidoof.

 

_**Schlick! Schlick! Schlick!** _

 

His memory of said events might have been as muddled as his grammar. He now understood how sound torture worked, because he'd been subjected to it for the _past hour!_

 

_**Schlick! Schlick! Schlick!** _

 

Ever since she thanked him for saving her from whatever – he was pretty sure he was remembering things wrong again- that noise had gone from 'what is she doing' to 'oh god I can feel it on my brain', to 'I'm going to fucking strangle that little pervert!' The femboy's murderous thoughts were put on hold for this hopefully temporary annoyance, and as they got within the Heahea city limits, he was thankful Alola's criminal element-which consisted 85% of Team Skull- was so stupid that the police saw little need to have a nightly presence. The last thing he wanted was to be detained for being with an exhibitionist. Thankfully that stupid fucking puffball went to sleep, because he did not want that thing to add to this cacophony of torture.

 

_ 'Who the hell jills off for a goddamn hour?!'  _ How the hell does a chick do that for so long?! What, was she pumping a vibrator in and out? Couldn't be, because she's been going  _ nonstop! _

 

 

_**Schlick! Schlick! Schlick!** _

 

That awful, awful sound that hadn't stopped for even a second!

 

 

_**Schlick! Schlick! Schlick!** _

  
Was it a automatic vibrator? Nope, he would've heard the buzz, especially with how loud her pussy was being pumped; and the vibrators that could do that were made for Pokemon that could fuck up a car just by bumping into it!

 

_**Schlick! Schlick! Schlick!** _

 

_ 'How is she not tired?!'  _ He thought.  _ 'Better yet, how is her cooch still going?!'  _

  
With how loud she was being, he wouldn't be surprised if she was using her piss for lubricant, something he had seen many a stupid person do.  How was her cooch still moist?! Why wasn't her cunt sore?! His memories of his childhood were giving him imagery that was getting too disgusting and revolting, and the worst part was that he couldn't do anything to stop her. He tried a while back, but that girl was determined to masturbate, presumably to him, and she was  _ strong _ . Like despite the lack of muscle she had, she had muscle..somehow! Like rock!

 

_ 'Just a bit more..'  _ He thought, letting out a manic giggle as the Pokemon Center came into view.  _ 'Oh sweet bed, wait for me!'  _ And showers, sweet beautiful showers! He could finally get an actual shower instead of having Soap Scum and Nitro hose him and Lillie down! Oh it sounded like paradise!

 

Little did he know that between her lust and inhuman masturbation session, the pale blonde was planning to make her own paradise, a much more permanent one with him at the helm. Her precious slice of perfection, always so concerned for her despite his anger.

 

_**Schlick! Schlick! Schlick!** _

 

_'My inferior nearly corrupted him.'_ She thought as she trailed behind him, close enough that she could see every contour of his sweaty body and his beautiful scent entered her nostrils.  _'I'll have to purify him.'_ The last thing she needed was Gladion infecting someone else she loved with his 'logic'.

 

 

 

The trip took far longer than it needed to. He was so tired, and Lillie too busy masturbating trying to help him get to a fucking bed, and he should've kept his damn mouth shut when asking Lillie why she was so busy masturbating. Oh she lied...badly, but she gave reasons, or was that his memory playing tricks on him? It was probably playing tricks on him.

 

Her reasoning for her head bobbing up and down? She probably snapped from Nebby nearly getting killed and stolen and that little personality shift she kept apologizing for.That weird white goop on her upper lip that came out of her nose every time she squealed? Runny nose. That he believed.  _ 'Maybe she has a candy bar she doesn't want to share or something?'  _ He thought deliriously as he finally got to the Pokemon Center, managing to gather enough energy to assume a cutesy persona as he walked inside. After checking in to the center, sharing a room with Lillie once again, memories of 

 

_**Schlick! Schlick! Schlick!** _

 

_'I can't take it anymore!'_

 

  
As he led her to their room Lillie decided to make the noise even worse by making a suction noise for some reason. Sun finally cracked, his anger boiling over at the disgusting sounds she didn't seem to care that she was making “Ok, that's it!” He shoved her aside, into the alcove where a sink and microwave sat, and slammed the door, using his keycard to lock it for good measure. Lillie didn't seem to care about his rudeness however. Her eyes shifted around the room as if to see if anyone else was in here before her gaze fixed on Sonny, a dark look filling those green orbs similar to the look she gave him back at the hotel. But he was too tired and angry to notice the obvious warning. "Woman, what the hell are you-" He reached for the coat, which he only now realized wasn't buttoned properly: ripping the garment from around her shoulders, he nearly let out a scream that befitted his appearance, high-pitched and girly. Even as he screamed, Lillie still made that damn sound!

 

_**Schlick! Schlick! Schlick!** _

 

Now if this was a normal situation, normal being the odd word out here, the first thing he would see when he removed her coat would be that she was naked,having discarded her ruined dress a while back, her bouncy, G-cup breasts with perky pink nipples jiggling from the motion of having their cover removed. Reaching halfway down to her ribcage and without a hint of sag, those gravity defying mammaries were too big to be held back by her usual clothes, and yet they somehow were, and like many women's shirts and dresses, somehow made her boobs look smaller.

 

Going down past that and to her pale, perfect hourglass waist were the long supple legs that complimented her wide, generous hips and that round, pert ass, like two halves of a full moon with a valley you would be glad to go spelunking in. adding that to her pale, alabaster skin, free of blemishes or things like stretch marks, long, flowing well kept blonde hair and her submissive, meek personality and anyone would be happy to jump her bones, if they didn't pressure her into it that is.

 

Sonny however, did not get to see that beauty because there was something in the way of it, and it was upon seeing that thing that everything made sense. The way her head bobbed up and down, the constant red-face, the 'snot.' He'd seen it before, at his old childhood home/brothel. This blonde, weak-willed hottie was masturbating..by sucking her own _dick!_ “What the fucking fuck...?” Again, this girl had a dick...a _huge,_ _ **huge**_ 30 inch _**dick**_ with a big pair of hairless balls that were so big they covered her knees, _her knees!_ The fuckers combined were as big as a _Voltorb! 'Now I remember where I heard those sounds before!'_ Those were the same sounds some customers paid to have well endowed Pokemon like Machoke or Machamp perform self-fellatio! Lillie wasn't jilling off, she was _jacking off!_ And with that revelation he screamed.

 

 

  
Her breasts were wrapped around her dick like a hotdog bun over a wiener - since Sun removing 'her' coat revealed that again, she was buck-ass naked, save for that white hat! She was sucking on her 30 inch _**dick**_ and either ignoring or not caring for the look of horror on her traveling companion's face. She had leaned back against the counter, the handle of the microwave pressing into her back in an awkward position, but it was ignored, probably due to her appearing to be close to... “I'M GONNA-” Her words were cut off by a wail of pleasure, as her _**semen**_ shot out like a geyser to the goddamn ceiling! Not spurt, _**shot**_ , like it was a fucking Hyper Beam! “Sonny… Sonny...”

 

There were many emotions and thoughts running through Sonny's mind as he saw this disgustingly perverted display and the disgustingly perverted blonde mutter his name like a mantra, her face looking like his the first time he got a titfuck. His brain tried and failed to rationalize where and how she was hiding that damn thing, which, as he was forced to remind himself, which was  _**33 inches** _ now _**,** _ and she was still jerking it! He'd seen plenty of up-skirt shots of her ass, because she refused to dress in something her size and often got aggressive with anyone who tried to make her change clothes, even with him.  _ ‘ _ _ Someone  _ _ should have seen that thing!’ He  _ should have seen that thing! She should have suffered some anemia or severe blood loss or something to have that thing stay erect for as long as it did, but nope, here she was, still jerking away despite the splooge  _ dripping from ceiling!  _ He could tell how heavy that thing was, so how strong was her fucking spine?!

 

“Sonny...Sonny..”

 

“Oh god..” He whispered in horror, not sure if he was gulping at the amount stuck to the ceiling o the fact she was still masturbating! “It's like a Pokemon group bukakke!” The ones he was forced to clean upl! And how the fuck was it sticking to the ceiling like that?! Jizz isn't supposed to do that! Was she part Muk or something?! She had to be, they were the only ones beings aside from Trubbish who had sticky cum, and lord knows those ugly things weren't anywhere in Alola! But there was something else, something that combined with the giant pale abomination jutting out from Lillie's crotch and the amount of jizz shot out that made this truly horrifying.

 

“Soooonyy....” That. She was saying his fucking name while she was jerking off! The effeminate boy ran to the bathroom and began vomiting. This shit was too much for him!

 

 

Next to her mother, he was everything to her. When that idiot puffball was about to die, he saved it and tore into her, the ferocity of which seeded the feelings that would soon blossom into love. He saved her time and time again, not from any danger, but from herself when she doubted the nobility of her mission. “Sonny... Sonny...” He was so exotic too, his chocolate black skin that was so succulently soft and smooth, lithe frame with flowing azure hair and striking blue eyes that made him more beautiful than most women. She couldn't possibly understand the problem his sister and others had with his personality. Oh well. He'll soon be with one who adores him, would love him like he needed to be loved, and he would give her more in kind. She could see him now, gazing down at her like the thing that she was, judging her, dismissing her just like that Gladi- “Sonny!”

 

“FUCK!” Sonny yelled, startled by her shriek and jumping out of the way of the precum that spewed out of her Mudsdale cock, and for his continued sanity, that big white pillar was an albino Mudsdale as far as he was concerned. “Shit woman, aim! I hate getting that shit in my face!”

 

“U-uhhhmm..” Was all Lillie could say as her hands froze mid-jerk. He found out. He wasn't supposed to find out! “S-s-s-s-s-soooooonnnyy!” He found out, he was looking at her like she was a freak, so obviously she had enough sense to feel embarassed so why was she _still_ jerking off?! Everything was going wrong, oh so very wrong!

 

“....” Sonny's face was blank as Lillie resumed rubbing her magic meat pillar, memories of that time at The Urge flashing through his mind, how he was always masturbating to the female workers there when he first discovered jerking off, day in an day out, even when he was caught perving on his fellow employees. And even _then_ he showed more restraint than Lillie was at the moment! _'Oh ,god, reality's sinking in again! That's a Mudsdale cock, a pale, white Mudsdale cock attached to a-'_ and soon Sonny was making friends with the bathroom again.

 

Lillie repeated his name like a holy mantra, faster and faster as her hands sped up until she came again, far stronger than her last ejaculation though a lot shorter, as the jet of cum barely missed the puddle sticking to the ceiling and slammed down onto her. She moaned in delirious contentment as she felt the warmth of her cum bathe her pale body, streamers of it gliding down her slim belly and thin legs and pooling on the linoleum floor at her feet, the white, creamy liquid clinging between her toes. “Sonny..Sonny...Siiiiii”” Her eyes widened as she removed the goop from her eyes. “S-Sonny?!” She was in a hotel room, but when did she get in here? And why was she experiencing deja-vu? “Oh no! Sonny?!”

 

The sound of a flushing toilet could be heard before the effeminate boy came out, panting heavily. “Y-yeah, I'm here...wish I wasn't. I wish I was unconscious or, deep in  _ fucking  _ la-la land right now, but I'm not!” He could be heard struggling not to cry in disgust.

 

“U-uhmmm.” Lillie stammered, but Sonny’s deadpan, cold glare staring directly into her eyes was the response to that as she continued to jerk off, though at a much slower pace, his anger her entranced as she spurted the last bit of semen out of her dick, the white liquid dribbling down the side of her cock. No matter how many times she tried to restrain herself, her body wouldn't respond. “I-I can explain!” Sonny held up a hand to silence her.

 

“Don't..just fucking _don't_.” He took a deep breath before exhaling. He opened his mouth, only to stare at her dick again, before he took another deep breath and exhaled, the next words coming out of his mouth slow and elegant. “I have a lot of questions pertaining to what I had witnessed, but for now, I wish for you to regain control of yourself so we can get out of here and I can clean this mess up. Otherwise, I'm making you pay for every single thing. I don't give a shit if you have to do manual labor here, I refuse to help you.” He sighed, a look of pride on his face for handling that well and preying on one of the things that Lillie hated: spending her own money. He didn't know why she had such a problem until those 'Ether' freaks kidnapped her, but it was always a good threat.

 

Lillie gulped, shakily placing her hands on the ground, her body trembling as she resisted the urge to touch herself. “Ok you're learning, that's good. Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to get something to throw up in.”

 

Lillie waited until he went into the bathroom, her face becoming blank again as the urge to masturbate was becoming all empowering, so powerful in fact she couldn't hear her beloved crush vomiting. Oh how she wished her 'precious brother' could be driven to such a state. Her beloved didn't deserve to suffer from the same affliction that matched her brother's personality. “Don't touch..don't touch...” She mumbled to herself, her eyes listless as she struggled to obey the order, the urge to pleasure herself growing stronger and stronger as though there was a foreign presence in her mind urging her on. She teared up, nearly close to crying as she attempted to resist. “Don't touch..don't touch..don't... _ **lick?..lick..lick!**_ ” That's right! He didn't say anything about licking it! Or _rubbing_ it! 

 

“Ok, I'm done..” Sonny muttered as he walked out the bathroom. “Don't thin I have any more food to-GODAMMIT!” There was even more semen on the floor, and now the bitch had her dick on the floor, rubbing her tits up and down it's length while licking it! “I was barely gone for five fucking minutes!” At least he thought he was; kinda hard to tell when he was so delirious from disgust and the stress. He marched up to her, wincing in disgust as his shoes made contact with her jizz and pulled her head up by the hair, a blank eyed smile on her face as she frantically licked the air. “WAKE UP!” He yelled, slapping her on the cheek. “I swear to fucking god if you don't stop this shit right-”

 

“Sonny?” Life returned her eyes as she stared at him confusedly. “Did you just slap me?”

 

“Y-yeah?” Warning bells were going off in his mind, scant memories of a conversation from a while back attempting to come to the forefront of his mind before disappearing “A-are you ok?”

 

“Yes...” She let out a sigh, feeling a great sense of relief as her head felt less heavy and strained. “Y-you know about my little problem huh?”

 

“How did you forget-you know what, fuck it.” He looked her straight in the eyes. “Clean this shit up, _now._ ”

 

“Yes.” She said with a _smile,_ as if she was happy for the order. she got up and moved away, her erection slapping her breasts as she got up, causing them to jiggle. “How do you want me to lick it up?”

 

“W-wha..” He blinked. “Nope, not dignifying that. I'm gonna send out two of my Pokemon to...I don't know actually, I just need to do _something_.” He pointed to her dick, which bobbed as if to say 'Hello!' _You_ are going to...get rid of that thing somehow by the time I get back downstairs, and when I get back up, we're cleaning this up.” He went to his belt and threw out two Poke Balls, Soap Scum and Nitro appearing on the parts of the floor without jizz. Soap Scum bared her teeth at him, still angry at what happened a few hours ago. “Shut it, I got food, nice salty stuff all around you. Wait until I get back. ” The mention of food put her back in a good mood and caused her to retract her fangs. “Alright you two, you're gonna make sure-” His eyes widened when he turned to Lillie,the cum stained, dickless Lillie. “Where'd it go?”

 

“My manhood?” She asked nervously. “I made it disappear, like you told me to.”

 

“....More questions for later.” He turned to his Pokemon, the Brionne slurping up the cum like it was ice cream. “Yeah that's right eat up!” The Brionne barked happily, Sonny turning to his Vaporeon. “Nitro, watch the two.” The Vaporeon let out a yip, Sonny exiting the room and leaving the three girls alone.

 

“I messed up..” Lillie muttered, getting the attention of the two Pokemon. “I messed up..” How could she have been so stupid?! She had gotten so much closer to him today and she messed it up! How could she bring him to Aether now? How could she have been so stupid?! _'No...'_ It couldn't have been her fault; she may have lost control in her excitement, but he accepted her, and more than that he revelled in her fantasies despite his denials! There was only one thing that could come to mind that ruined everything. He corrupted her sun by the time he came back from those silly Trials! If that _thing_ that dared put himself in the same circle as mother and Sonny again...well,mother did show her how to get rid of undesirables back when she was perfect. It'd be so easy too.

 

 

As Soap Scum began cheering up the blond, Nitro stared at the pale human, recognizing what was really going on. She didn't understand why Sonny entertained this lunatic, but he did, and he was going to pay for it. She didn't need to be an Espeon like her father to sense that this girl was insane. Oh she acted normally when she first met the pale blonde, but over time she could see Lillie's insanity, staring at her master like some piece of meat, and at that poor naïve Pokemon she had like it was some sacrificial pawn. And while according to Soap Scum her master caught her via humiliating circumstances- hitting her with rocks when she scared Lillie until she was unconscious- she was duty bound to protect him as per the way she was raised. She'd let that lunatic go along her way, to see what she had planned- it'd be very hypocritical for a Pokemon to protest when a friend's mate is insane after all- but the second Lillie's insanity reached it's peak and her master and his Pokemon were threatened, or if she did anything to that poor little Cosmog in her 'care'... well, mother did teach her how to drown her prey using their own saliva two decades back. Oh, how good it was to be a Vaporeon.  
  


Now if she could only figure out what this stuff was on the floor and why the pale human was covered in it.

 


	2. In which Lillie show's how fucked up in the head she is.

He should have realized things would have gotten worse. He should've realized that something should've gone wrong when he saw that  _ thing  _ on Lillie, but this?!

  
  


The cum was leaking through the floorboards..somehow.

  
  


“Ehehehehehe...your Mudsdale is...very..uuhhh..” The Nurse Joy muttered.

  
  


“Yeah, she is-I mean, he is.” Sonny had to double take when she saw her face. _'Is she fucking turned on by this?!'_ Yeah, this is _just_ what he needed tonight! “...How much do I have to pay for the damages?”

  
  


“60,000 Pokeyen, sorry kid.” She turned and looked him up and down, the black teen feeling very self conscious right now. “Buuut, if you do a little something for me, I can waive the fee, blame it on one of the freshly evolved Chanseys, they can't control themselves when they get their hands on a man.”

  
  


He had a very bad feeling about this, but the thought of Lillie 'leaving a trail' as it were with her own money frightened him, especially given the twisted incestous nature of her family that she revealed.“....What do I have to do?” A familiar apprehension crept into him as the nurse giggled and ran into another room.

  
  


Everything was silent when Sonny came back in, wearing lipstick and having lipstick peppered across his face. His hair was styled like one of the Nurse Joy's from the Kanto region, and he wore an outfit exactly like theirs, only very very skimpy! Lillie looked up with tear filled eyes, and along with his Pokemon she couldn't believe what he was wearing. 

“ **Don't.ASK!”** A group of Chanseys, 4 in total came in and began cleaning the cum up, their faces red as the smell of girljizz entered their nostrils. “See the fre-I mean her over there?” The Chanseys looked to where he was pointing to see the cum covered girl and the Brionne talking to her. “Clean her up.”

  
  


Lillie had tuned out again, seeing the sexy nurse's outfit on her crush. It clung to every contour of her-his delicious chocolate body like cellophane. His luscious lips made even more succulent by the lipstick. She licked her lips at the sight of his round, perky butt, those long, smooth chocolate legs. And that skirt, so short and –  _ 'My goodness he's huge!'  _ And not cartoonishly huge like she was, but realistically bigger than most men! How in the world did he have such useful masculinity issues?! Questions for later, she had more pressing matters.'Who's the whore that touched you?' Is what she wanted to say, but instead she said something more sensible: “Where did you get that deli-uhhh degrading outfit?”

  
  


Sonny decided to ignore the greedy look Lillie was giving him as the pink Pokemon began to touch Lillie's cum soaked body, opting to use Water Gun to hose her and the surrounding area down when they felt how sticky it was. He was no stranger to cosplay, but to show off how pitifully small he was...that alabaster bitch better be grateful. He looked at his Pokemon, Soap Scum staring at Lillie while the two Chansey hosed her off and Nitro staring up at him confused. He really needed something,  _ anything  _ to lighten up this horrible day, and he just had a great idea. “See this stuff? It's cream! Salty cream!” At the mention of salt, the Brionne's eyes widened and a near face breaking smile came onto her face as she remembered what was around her. Barking happily, she slurped up the cum with delighted glee. ”Good girl!”

  
  


Nitro stared up at him suspiciously. He never gave them free food unless it was something revolting; he knew how she often hunted wild game for Soap Scum and herself, so any food he gave them were basically fatty snacks. But judging by how haggard he was, the smell of vomit fresh as a Crabrawler's innards, he was obviously too tired and weak to try something like that. So she walked towards some of the cum- ignoring Soap Scum who growled at her when she came close to her puddle- and licked up a stray puddle that hadn't been washed away. She barked in approval. As salty as an elderly Sawsbuck. Shame she couldn't boil this stuff like she could them.

  
  


_ 'Ah I needed that'  _ Sonny thought, struggling to conceal his laughter as the two girls licked up the puddles of splooge. God Nitro was hard to mess with. Now that he covered up for the blonde, dressed up in perverted cosplay to save her from manual labor, and tricked his Vaporeon into doing something stupid for the second time-and he knew she'll figure it out somehow later on-, he turned to Lillie. “Alright, I'm gonna throw up or something one more- OH COME ON!” 

Lillie was in a daze, her eyes glassy with a small wavy smile on her face as the Chansey had finished cleaning the cum off of her. What was the problem? The wash clothes and other cleaning materials they bought were on the floor, and they were licking it up off her breasts. “I feel like I'm in a daze.” The blonde said dreamily.

  
  


Sonny's eye twitched. He knew better than to try to stop a Chansey from doing  _ anything,  _ let alone a horny one, learnt his lesson from that when he was eight. Those fuckers were like Slowpoke in how hard it was to anger them, and there was a reason that, despite being more famous in Pokemon Centers, Chanseys were more commonly used in human medical centers. The things were strong, and as much as he loathed to admit it...this was arousing. Not hot, because he couldn't see how the hell anyone could find those walking pink eggs attractive, but it was more what they were doing to Lillie; the way their tongues caused her breasts to bounce with the slightest lick, the way her pussy gushed in rhthym with the sounds of their licking, oh it looked as delectable as the propaganda back at The Urge said it was. It was around this time he noticed that he was masturbating. “Shit!” He muttered turning around in shame. Nitro and Soap Scum were too busy stuffing their faces on preggo juice to help him, and he knew from experience not to interrupt those two when they were eating, so he had no choice but to wait it out, and probably do something about this boner he had.

  
  


“ARF ARF!” Sonny looked down in annoyance and disgust as Soap Scum rubbed her jizz covered nose against his bare legs. “Don't you fucking dare!” He yelled before Soap Scum jumped on him and shoved her tongue- and in turn the girljzz- into his mouth.

  
  


SMSMSMSM

  
  


About an hour later, the two exited out of the Pokemon Center's back, Sonny's two Water-Types back in their balls. Sonny wore his old clothes and Lillie was buck ass naked, save for her hat, which she put on immediately when they began to leave. He would have gotten her clothes, even give her the nurse's outfit since that perverted bitch of a caretaker let him keep it, but going by the look Lillie was giving him, she was probably going to masturbate again. Either that or he would excuse himself and take care of business there.

  
  


When the Pokemon Center was finally out of sight and they were in the woods He suddenly felt something wet and soft press against his back, and arms wrap themselves around his waist. “Do you like what you saw?” Lillie breathed into his ear. Her grip was strong, and something in her tone told Sonny not to try to resist. “I know you liked it.”

  
  


“...I won't deny that.” Of all the things that happened tonight, why was this the thing that he knew how to handle the most?! Learning not to stick your dick in crazy was something he learned by proxy, seeing many of the paid whores at the Urge get too attached to some of the clients and the consequences of that. Unless they were stronger than you or had a Pokemon; in that case you did everything they wanted. “Yeah, I like it.” Her breath became slightly heavier. “But fiiirsst, you wanna tell me about that disgusting abomination between your legs?” He winced as her grip tightened around his waist. “L-let go please!”

  
  


“Make me.” She ordered, her voice heavy with lust as she began to unzip his pants. “You know what I like, what I want.” She began licking his neck, smirking when she felt him shudder. With perfect grace and precision, she unzipped his shorts and bought his cock out, faster than he could react. With one hand busy, she used the other to turn his head to hers and shoved her tongue deep into his mouth, savoring his taste and the way his face contorted. The way her eyes rolled up, the way her tongue danced around hers, her musky scent, the way her tongue suckled on hers and the way her penis became harder and harder, her shaft rubbing in the gap of her luscious thighs, it was heavenly! 

  
  


_ 'Oh god I'm cumming again!'  _ Sonny thought, unable to speak as Lillie's attack on his mouth caused him to cum again for the fifth time, joining in the much more massive puddle that Lillie made. It had been over 3 minutes since she started, and somehow, despite her cock rubbing inbetween his thighs and stretching the gap out, her Voltorb sized nutsack slamming hard enough against the back of his knees to make them shake,  _ and _ her dick frotting against his, he was cumming more from her  _ manhood  _ than the fact he was getting his first kiss!  _ 'What the fuck is wrong with me?!'  _ He wasn't gay, yet here he was getting off on a dick, just like they all said!  _ 'I'm not a girl, I'm not! Think of how much of her own jizz she guzzled down Sonny, you.cannot.get off. on. this!'  _ He struggled to get away, but her glare..it was so overpowering, filled with such a potent combination of lust and fucked up crazy that he didn't want to risk it. If he was thinking properly, he would have connected the dots all the way back to the Tide Song Hotel to realize that  _ maybe  _ her crazy didn't just involve a massive hateboner for her brother and was more than overly horny, but his pride won out over any sense of self preservation and logic, and if he was going to die by this lunatic, he was gonna die a man!  _ 'Let's see how you like this!'  _ and with that he chomped down hard on her tongue. Before she could recover from the pain and make him even girlier, he headbutted her. But he forgot how unnaturally strong she had proven to be when he tried to stop her wank session, so when he headbutted her it was him who fell to the ground, clutching his forehead in pain. “FUUUUUCK!”

  
  


Lillie however was having the complete opposite reaction. Sonny's bite was strong enough to make anyone else bleed, and while she didn't draw blood felt  _ amazing,  _ intoxicating, and she wanted more. She jerked herself off, harder and harder, the force of which caused her breasts to hit her in the chin repeatedly. “I can't stop, I can't stop, I can't stop, I can't stop I can't stop I can'tstopIcan'tstopIcan'tstopIcan'tstooooo-”

  
  


“CHRIST MY HEAD!”

  
  


And it was then that she came down from her high, still hard as steel, as her beloved's agonized screams. She had to forcefully pull her cock down to see it, her sun,  _ her  _ love, screaming as blood dripped from his head and onto the ground. “No...” 

  
  


_'Mother, Lillie don't you see what this thing has done to you?! Look what it's done to your genitals for goodness sake!'_

  
  


“No!”

  
  


_'I'm getting rid of this Jellicent looking freak right now! It's for your own good!'_

  
  


“Not again! NOT AGAIN!” Her mind kept flashing back to that incident so many years ago, her and mother watching with tear filled eyes as their brother killed god in front of them, using those disgusting 'Beast Killers' to do the job. And in Lillie's mind, Sonny was the one in her god's place, dying just like it did when she was a child.

  
  


And as Sonny passed out from the pain, Lillie let out an ear splitting scream. Her pupils dilated heavily, so much so that they covered up her sclera. Her hair turned a pitch black and her cock became painfully, painfully hard, as in her the veins were visibly pulsing. She began masturbating again, furiously pumping the organ, causing her breasts and balls to bounce rapidly as guttural growls came from her lips. Her sun was lying here, unconscious. She looked so beautiful, unmarred by any imperfections. She walked towards him, her body swaying and barely able to move under the increased weight of her genitals. “Ha..ha..” She shakily picked Sonny's unconscious body up and put him inbetween her cock and chest, his head resting on her breasts. By this point, she was just as conked out as Sonny was, her body under the control by some horrific, alien instinct. She stood there, a blank expression on her face as her hair flowed in the night wind. She clutched Sonny and her cock hard, hard enough to cause him discomfort if he was conscious, and while she did that, she dreamed.

  
  


SMSMsMSMMS

  
  


_She dreamt of Sonny and her together, back at Aether Paradise, in a special room that was painted pitch black just like God's Domain. Her beloved had reached the pinnacle of perfection, his-her breasts fuller and larger than hers, hips full and smooth and in a perfect hourglass shape. He-she wore a pitch black counterpart of her clothing, a black hat, black dress, and black boots, just like hers. Her penis and testicles are perfectly proportioned, her penis reaching to her belly button. She was a perfect contrast to Lillie's exaggerated proportions, and next to her mother was everything the blonde aspired to be. Her hair retained its luxurious blue, only it was longer, reaching to his knees with several large strands slithering in the air like tentacles._

  
  


_She would dream of staring at her beauty, admiring her love for hours on end. Sonny at first was disturbed by this behavior, calling it 'fucking creepy' in that lovely tone of his whenever he got angry, but he learned that his place above her meant he needed to be worshipped._

  
  


“ _You done staring,you little shit?” Sonny would ask. her tone betrayed her words, sweet and gentle thanks to intensive training. It hurt Sonny, and it hurt Lillie more to act like his superior, but she made sure the black teen paid her back in kind and then some. “If you're not gonna say anything, why don't you put your mouth to work?”_

  
  


“ _Of course!” Her beloved's hair would wrap around her body, gliding across her sensitive skin. The sensation of Sonny's azure locks touching her pale, bald skin would cause her penis and balls to harden, and once again she would be at her mercy. Sonny's beautiful, azure hair would begin grabbing and twisting her breasts harshly,_ _hard enough to cause immense pain, which for Lillie felt amazing_ _She would maul her pale flesh, again and again, with no regard to her well being. Her sun learned quite early on what she thought about his concerns for her well being. With what they were destined to do, such worries were insignificant._

_But alas, Sonny would continue his worrying trend of being soft. Lillie would continue to be slapped on her breasts and ass repeatedly.. Hard strikes, enough to make her writhe, but nothing permanent. Her body was less important than Sonny's, so why was she so gentle?! It was infuriating, it was insulting to both of them! It was...it was...._

 

SMSMSMSMMS

 

“AGHHHH!”

 

Nitro's Pokeball opened in response to the scream. It sounded like her master like that time with the Ariados, but more bestial. As she materialized onto the grassy ground, she looked up to the sky. The moon was setting, the vestiges of sunlight coming upon the horizon. She let out a small whine at this. She missed preparing food for the nightly feeding.. Soap Scum and the others would be so disappointed.

 

“AGHHH!”

 

Nitro narrowed her eyes and turned to the direction of the strange screams. Odd, the pale lunatic had male genitals, or, going by what many of her friends in her pre captured days would call something that size, a Tyranitar sheath. And a  _very_ virile one going by the amount of she was putting out.

 

“STOP IT! STOP IT!”

 

SMSMSMSMMS

 

“ _STOP IT STOP IT” Why was her sun doing this to her? Where was the love she showed her earlier?!_

 

“ _What's wrong with you?!” Sonny yelled as_ _ **he**_ _cared to her minor wounds, back in_ _ **his**_ _old abrasive tone. “ You were fucking bleeding, what else was I supposed to do?!”_

 

_  
"Stop it..." Lillie cried, sobbing heavily from the disgusting way he caressed her tender body that she just wanted him to beat and as if she was his canvas for pain. Yet despite this, her tone was blank, emotionless.  _ _**He** _ _ was bringing up horrible memories, unpleasant memories, back when her brother was starting to doubt god's love. So why was this making her feel so weird?! _

 

“ _Yeahyeahyeah,” Sonny said with a roll of the eyes as he applied the Potion to the marks on her stomach. “Just shut up and accept the help. Look where that pride got your mom.” He let out a groan as Lillie wildly groped his dress, as if she was attempting to grab something on his flat chest. “What are you doing?”_

 

_ Lillie blinked . “Huh?” She looked around the room in confusion. What  _ _**was** _ _ she doing? Where was she?! The last thing she remembered was accidentally landing on Sonny in a panic because she lost Nebby. Or was it with after Gladio didn't show up at the hotel? “My head feels funny.” It was that same painful migraine she always got whenever she thought about- _

 

 

“ _Oh no...” A terrible realization came as she stared at Sonny- the dream Sonny she realized, in horror._ _"Oh no..." Her eyes dulled, losing their luster as she stared at him, a look of profound sadness crossing her features as she realized what had happened. Sonny had inexplicably gained that beautiful womanly body she-much to her shame- had imagined him having more than once...or thrice. She caressed his cheek, tears running down her face. "Look what I've done to you. You look like everything Gladion said I became_ _.”_

 

“ _What're you talking about?” Sonny let out a chuckle, her pupils covering her sclera like Lillie's did many times in the past._ _"I'm perfect, just like how you wanted. To be totally honest, I feel a lot better than I did before I met you!”_

 

_That look of appreciation looked so wrong on him. “This is a dream, a hallucination, this isn't real, this isn't real!”_

 

“ _But I am real!” Sonny yelled, a look of suspicion crossing his delicate features. “You were so right about me too! I needed structure, a goal, and thanks to you and your training, I'm-”_

 

“ _NO! NO YOU'RE NOT!” This was too much, this mockery of her friend was disgusting! “God this isn't you! Call me a bitch or something, insult me, don't act like such a kissup!”_

 

_Sonny shook his head at the tear filled pleas of the blonde. “....You're acting like your brother.” He said, a look of disappointment on his perfect features._

 

_'W-what?" As if by magic, a mirror appeared in front of her and to her confusion it was Gladion's face staring back at her. "Oh no..." She recognized what was about to happen next and moved to get away from the embodiment of her madness, but Sonny jumped on her and shoved his tongue deep into her mouth, his-her cock rubbing up against her own. "NO SONNY, STOP! STOP!"_

 

SMSMSMSMMS

 

“STOOOOOP!”

 

What on earth was she screaming about? Setting up Detect just in case- it wasn't every day you saw a dual gendered biped after all- Nitro slowly walked up to the pale one, increasing her walk when Detect didn't pick up a threat. It was quite the useful move; she really should find a way to apologize to the master for reducing the water content in his stomach acid when he tried to teach it to her. Oh how she loathed those 'Technical Machines.'

 

“HELP HIM HELP HIM!”

 

….Well, this explained a few things; the lack of wild Pokemon that would surely come to investigate her insipid master-like screaming, where the master was in this situation since he stuck to the pale female despite his declarations of apathy regarding her, and what exactly the pale one was doing. Of all the things her master had done, many of which involved proving his masculinity, she never expected him to lay with a dual-gender. Well, lay in the weakest terms, she was basically straddling the master in her mammaries while crying for him to stop, as if she was being forced to mate without her consent.

 

“STOP IT!”

 

This screaming was getting aggravating. Luckily a Yawn from her calmed down the lunatic within a minute. Now that her space wasn't polluted by that noise, she had time to think. The first thing she did was lightly freeze the reproductive fluid that covered her master and used a light smack from her tail to shatter it all into fine dust before whipping her tail fast enough to disperse the particles. Once she had a clear look at her master, she saw he didn't have any injuries. Opening up one of his eyelids with her tail, she saw that his pupils were normal. So the master was perfectly healthy, that was good. The last thing she needed was Soap Scum to assault another human for a perceived slight against what she considered her father. Now what the Brionne would do when she found out said father had her eating reproductive fluid, that was another story.

 

  
  


When Sonny woke up, his head was pounding, his ears were ringing, and yet he felt really damn good. The first thing he did was vomit some strange, glassy substance from his mouth. “...What the fuck?” What did he eat? Why was it so glassy and transparent? WHY DID HIS VOMIT HAVE STARS?! “What happened to me?” He whined, clutching his head in pain, only to find what felt like...well he couldn't explain it properly. It  _ felt  _ like glass but his brain was telling him it was a scar. Now the question he had was how the hell did he get a scar?

  
  


“Oh, you're awake!” Sonny turned to his right to see Lillie...who was naked..and her flaccid cock and oversized balls dangling and covering her legs..and then Sonny remembered everything. “I'm so sorry that you got hurt like that!”

  
  


'You tried to rape me.' was what he wanted to say, but for the life of him he couldn't say that. That tongue of hers, it felt too good, as if her skill with that thing – or something else- dug its way into his brain. "Uhmmm... uhmmm..." He looked away, red faced. "Sorry for biting your tongue." Lillie narrowed her eyes at him, offended. "God, that had to be the 14th dumbest thing I've ever done in my life."

  
  


Lillie said nothing as he talked, resisting the urges that were surging through her body by using the images of that nightmarish parody of her friend.

”I acted like a little pussy; that's all I can say. A naked hot girl shoves her tongue in my mouth, no STD's, fewer mental problems than most of the chicks I knew as a kid, and what do I do? I flip the fuck out.” He sighed, pounding the grass in anger and shame. “I always talked about how I wasn't some little girl, tranny, whatever, and I pulled that stunt?!”

  
  


Lillie nodded, taking in his emotional state. He was angry, all anger directed at himself instead of her like she should-  _ 'NO! He has every right to be angry with me, this isn't arousing!'  _

  
  


“And do you wanna know the fucked up thing? I was so unconvinced that this was real that I convinced myself you _raped_ me. I was even about to-” He let out a laugh. “-You know what? It's not important.” He frowned when he looked at the strange substance he coughed up. He almost forgot about this creepy looking stuff. “But this is. What the fuck is this?” 

  
  


“Nihilego venom. I don't know how to say this, but I think I infected you.” That's what she _wanted_ to say. Every fiber of her being was daring her to say it, but to her utter disgust, the venom wasn't the thing causing her to say the next words that were to come out of her mouth; it was all her. “It was a cure for your head injury, and as you can see it worked pretty well.” What was she doing?! She didn't care if he called the cops or left her here to rot, she-he needed to get away from her, take his-her frustrations out on her like she should! _'NO! NO!'_ Oh why didn't she get his Pokemon out of their balls and just run off a cliff or something?!

  
  


“....Lillie?” The fuck was she doing? She'd been staring up at the sky for a full minute after she explained what she did. He had enough sense to recognize a pattern, but something in him told him-her that- “Wait what?” He shook those thoughts out of his head. Lillie obviously needed help. He could sort out this weird genderbending spiral she started her-him on later. “Lillie, focus and start talking, _now_.”

  
  


“Of course!” Her beloved sun needed answers! “Well you see-” Oh that's right, she'd probably react terribly given her current state. “What do you want to talk about exactly?”

  
  


“...Everything, like what did you _really_ put in me?” It took every bit of self-control taught by her mother to hide the surprise she had felt. “What, you think I'm fucking stupid? I have done _a lot_ of stupid shit to make myself manly, like shit you wouldn't believe. Long story short, I've gained sort of a sixth sense that'll tell me when I've been poisoned _._ ”

  
  


“It's not poison!” Lillie yelled, suppressing the rage she felt at god's gift being referred to as such.

  
  


“Bitch, I've ignored way too many warnings on the backs of boxes to know what poison feels like, and trust me, they don't always hurt as much as something like a Seviper's venom.”

  
  


“....Sonny.” Lillie's eyes were hidden under her bangs, though Sonny could swear that her hair turned black for a second. “I may have acted out of turn with my actions, but I would _never_ poison you!”

  
  


  
  


“Uh-huh...do you know what one of Soap Scum's most _annoying_ habits is? She _loves_ sharing whatever stupid thing she shoves in her mouth with me if she likes the taste.” He let out a shudder of disgust. “Guess what she shared with me around let's say, 25 minutes after I found out your secret.”

  
  


“W-wha-”

  
  


“She just.. knocked me down and gave me a full fucking Kalosian kiss on the lips! And it was the sweetest stuff I've ever tasted in my life too!”

  
  


“I see... so are you going to abandon me?” 

  
  


Sonny went silent for a full two minutes as he contemplated leaving her and never looking back. On the one hand, she had a dick, a massive dick that was bigger than most Pokemon. On the other hand, she was hot, her mom was probably hot, and if she could make her dick disappear like her daughter's, then maybe-  _ 'No! NO! Bad Sonny! She has a dick! And she poisoned me!'  _ He didn't know what Nihilego was, but he had a good hunch what it's poison would do to him going by the name alone! If he was going by his past experiences with being poisoned, then the horrors of what it could do to him were numerous. It could make him shit out his entire body weight, puke up his entire body weight, make him release pheromones that send attack signals to other Pokemon, even make certain body parts swell up or enlarge! Thankfully he didn't get gynocomastia from all that shit he took -he'd have killed himself if he did- but the fear that this Nihilego could do the same to him was at the forefront of his mind. And he'd be lucky if he grew a pair of tits! What if other parts could....wait...

  
  


_ 'Yes, leave me!'  _ Lillie thought ecstatically as her hands went to her cock and began stroking it.  _ 'I'm poison, leave me! Treat me like the trash I am, leave me  _ _**bleeding-** _ _ '  _ She stopped as she realized what she was doing.  _ 'I need help. I can't keep doing this anymore. I just need to hear it, hear him reject me, and I can finally stop-'  _

  
  


“Did that Nihilego venom give you a big dick?” Could he get a dick that big? Oh god, he could get muscles with this stuff if his hunch was right!

“Huh?!”

  
  


“That meat pillar you're jerking – god I've gotten too comfortable around that thing- did it give you that thing?”

  
  


This was her chance! She could tell him everything, and he could- “Actually I was born with a penis and testes, as big as yours actually. “ She wanted to stop, but that look of excitement directed at her, it was too much! She needed his attention, his love, the pain he could bring her! “The venom made me pretty strong and gave me these giant genitals.” Stop it! “It also gave me this body! My mom and I were really flat before we took the venom, but if a male took it, their muscle mass and genital size would increase by an astronomical amount!” 

  
  


“....Ok, you convinced me. Fuck, I've tried worse.”

  
  


'But this could be the one to kill you!' She instantly squashed that thought as she was overwhelmed by thoughts of Sonny becoming even closer. “Are you sure about this?”

  
  


“Nope.” The fact she was flipping moods like a Porygon-Z with PMS, he could deal with that. Not just because of his experiences learning how not to set off women during that time of the month, but because of the giant 30 inch cock. Once he started thinking about the sheer impossibility of it, the impractiality, and the fact she molested him and he got off on her giant dick, he realized that logic and reasoning could go fuck itself. “So is there any way I can get some of that venom w _ithout_ getting anywhere near that thing? I gotta have some standards.”

  
Lillie saw the chance to act out the things she'd always imagined with Sun - her beloved violently hurting her, marking her skin, cumming all over her. She wouldn't let it slip - she spoke up to convince Sun to follow along with her wishes, trying to keep the insidious intent from her voice. "Indulge in my fantasies, the ones you liked. You know..." she gestured down her curvy, busty body, "The ones where I was tied up and covered in your cum. It's pretty obvious that  _ men _ like you are my type."

  
  


_ 'Well, that explains a lot.'  _ Sonny thought, wincing at the way she referred to his gender. He would have normally flipped if anyone else put emphasis on the word man or any other synonym pertaining to the male gender, but he knew Lillie didn't mean it like that. The girl always acted a bit colder around men. It was subtle, but very few people noticed, and he only noticed because he spent so much time around women who only spent time with men because they had to. That, and the hateboner she had for her brother. “So I'm one of the 'good ones' right?”

  
  


“Of course!” Lillie answered with a smile. “I know what connotations that brings because of your ethnicity, but I don't care. If my fantasies were any indication, I think women can make better use of what men have between their legs than they could.” Her smile dropped as her tone became frigid. “Men are only good for experimenting on you, hurting your mother by disappearing, or abandoning you.”

  
  


“...Yeah, I'm _soooo_ not like those Skull losers. Or better yet, Kukui?! Or that fuckhead Hau?! They're..nice....especially _Hau._ ” Oh how he hated those Ned Flanders acting motherfuckers, especially that meathead of a professor, showing off how much more of a man he was _every single day!_

  
  


 

“YOU'RE DIFFERENT!” Lillie yelled with tears flooding her eyes and a blushing inferno coloring her face, as her body heaved and her penis hardened even more. “You're c-completely different!” Sonny figured it was best not to ask _why._ “It's why I get so hard thinking about you. Why I get red in the face thinking about you! I haven't touched myself since I escaped Aether Paradise until I began traveling with you! You're everything I want in a romantic partner! So don't you dare compare yourselves to _them!_ ” The anger in her eyes would've convinced him, if it wasn't for the fact she was obviously about to spurt jizz everywhere, her meat pole already slick with the stuff, running down her shaft like a river and onto her massive nutsack. She stared at her-him, her bright sun's luscious womanly body shining brightly in an ethereal light. Ooooh, how his chocolate skin must feel against her pale flesh. “I need you, I need you, I need you!”

 

 

Well at least Sonny could form a theory of the side effects he could have under this Nihilego stuff, but the thought of gaining muscle and losing his virginity in the process squashed that bit of caution, his sense of logic losing to the masculinity he so ironically craved. Plus many of the patrons that came to the urge said crazy pussy was the best. “Well, that's all the reasoning I need. Bend over.”

 

Of course that would have to wait, for when Sonny said those words, Lillie came, and Sonny didn't react in time before the full force of the girl splooge hit him, sending him flying a good foot away. He screamed when it hit him, he screamed when he flew, and he screamed when he felt how sticky and  _ hot  _ it was against his skin.

  
  


  
  


“Oh no!” Lillie said, unable to hide the glee from her voice; she never promised that god's gift would be given to him during sex, and she didn't mean to do that, but hey, it expedited the process. “Are you ok?! I am so sorry!” Her breathing became heavy and labored. She could see, f _eel_ the necessary chemicals seep into her beloved's skin. The pain must have been horrific, mind numbing even!

  
  


_ 'Owooooww....'  _ This wasn't too bad actually; it felt kinda good.

  
  


The shift in his physical structure, while minute, would hurt him greatly!

  
  


_ 'Feels like Lucky Egg anasthesia.'  _ That shit was amazing back when he was being detoxified. Tasty, good for you, and the addictive properties actually made you docile, he had so much of that stuff in his system...too much in fact. He could feel the chemicals affecting his brain, seeping into his skin, and like many times in the past, he ignored the warning bells going off in his mind, mainly because his emotions were somewhat dulled. If they weren't, things would've gotten very violent the second that jizz salvo made contact with him. 

  
  


Unbeknownst to him however, his other senses were dulled. He couldn't hear or see Lillie crawling towards him, see her testicles drag behind her as her cock slapped her tits. He couldn't feel her hot breath on his cum covered body nor could he feel her tongue, her  _ long _ , tentacle like tongue, lick up the sperm on his face and across his nose, cheeks and forehead.  _ 'It tastes so much better on his skin, just like mother! So delectable, so tasty, so  _ _**perfect!”** _ She grabbed Sonny's head and with a tender face and soft caresses of his cheek, she shoved her tongue into his mouth, sharing her cum with him, lathering the inside of his-her mouth with the substance. It was like a writhing tentacle cut fresh from an Octillery, slithering around wildly as she tasted every bit of him-her. Her eyes rolled up in pleasure as she came lightly on his stomach, Her cockhead rubbing against the fabric of his filthy shirt. She wanted to own him, caress him, adore her, worship her, to love her, all concepts the same in her lust and venom addled state.  **“More..you deserve more!”** She needed to be cleaned before she awoke, to look her best like any woman should. And with what she had planned, a repeat of what happened to her mother was highly unlikely. Her hair turned black as she willed her maleness to disappear, and braced herself for the pleasure that followed.

  
  


“OOOOOoooohhhh!” It felt too good, amazingly, mind blowingly good, when it was hidden. Her length was awash with pleasure as Lillie felt like her prick was being assaulted with a dozen wet mouths licking and nibbling at her. Tongues swirled around her head and lapped at her urethra, and the same sensation was also being inflicted upon her swollen testes. Oh how Sonny will thank her for showing her this pleasure! “Heheheheehe...HAHAHAHAHAHA!” She let out a laugh as she squirted, over and over again, and if her previous display didn't scare away any of the wild Pokemon, that laughter sure would have.

  
  


  
  


SMSMSMSMMS

 

_It worked! Nihilego venom was the shit!_

 

_He stood on his throne, his manly muscular frame rippling with power, while his chocolate skin shone in the sun. “Aww yeaaaah.” He said with his manly, perfect baritone. “I'm amazing.” He had changed far more than he thought. He just thought the change would be gradual over the years, not a few months! He was 10'4”, his muscles bigger than that shithead Kiwi or whatever his name was, and his hair was long and luxurious, twice as long as his body. It was the thing that made all those cunts jealous when he was a kid, and if he had it, might as well flaunt it. He clapped his hands, imperiously and manly. “Alright, come on out!”_

 

_Giggling, a bevy of beauties came out of nowhere, all wearing nothing. The Water Trial Captain Lana, her tight breasts not even jiggling, but her smile was so wide, finally having found a strapping swimmer to cuddle in the shallow end. The Grass Trial Captain Mallow, with her pink flowers still in her hair, but everything else bare and ready, her farmer’s tan showing how she didn’t like to strip when she washed the pokemon on the farm. Finally, there was Lillie, who, for some reason, had her crotch covered with pixels, like it was speaking up on the news before entering witness protection, but her face was slowly changing to one that appeared underwater, right before her eyes snapped open. “The hell is going-“ Suddenly she jumped him, somehow causing him to slam through his massive manly stone throne with her weight as she began fucking him over and over. “What the-”_

 

“\- FUCK?!” Sonny screamed as he came deep into a tight, wet tunnel, his sperm gushing out of her womb. “Oh god, oh Jesus fuck my hips!” His eyes snapped open to see Lillie, bouncing up and down on his cock, her breasts bouncing and ass clapping loudly with each thrust. “What the fuck?!” How did he end up like this?! What happened to his manly physique?! Why was he naked?! Why was he fucking Lillie?! WHY WAS THIS BITCH SO FUCKING HEAVY?! “I just heard something snap, get off of-holy fuck your tongue!”

 

“Sonny! SONNY!” Lillie screamed, her face contorted into pure ecstasy, or in laymens terms, she looked like she was making a face for the camera. Her tongue reached to her tits, her eyes rolled up as a smile more befitting of a drooling idiot was on her face. Oh how god gave her sun such stamina, enough to let him fornicate with her for two hours straight! At least that was her thought two hours ago when she was still conscious and not a bouncy mass of crazy.

 

“GET OFF OF ME!” With a guttural yell he punched Lillie straight in her breast, the force sending her flying off his cock. “Ha...ha......” It was at this point that Sonny remembered the last time he tried to hurt Lillie. “It worked... That Nihilego shit worked!” She must have gave it to him when cleaning him off, and that was what he was sticking with instead of the obvious way the venom entered his system! He stared up at his erection, so big, so massive, reaching to his belly button. “My dick... it's big,it's so big! YES!”

 

Lillie was bought back to reality as Sonny's cheering woke her up.  _ 'Oh no, Sonny!'  _ She gave in to the pleasure again. That was how that Gladion outsmarted her and saved mother.  _ 'Did the venom work properly?'  _ She looked at Sonny and sighed.  _ 'Thank goodness.'  _ He still looked the same; even his cock! He must have put some form of mental block on himself, because there was no way in hell anyone sane could consider that thing  _ small. 'Maybe if I slip away, he won't notice me...' _

 

But unfortunately for her he did, and with venom enhanced agility he ran towards her and knocked her down before giving her a hug, and to Lillie's displeasure it had to be the most heartfelt hug she received in years, one filled with gratitude and not followed up with the promise of cunnilingus or blowjobs. The Professor hugged her like this, but even without the venom coursing through her veins, she couldn't reconcile Kukui's kindness with his gender. She could feel Sonny's tears on her skin as he cried thankful words to her over and over again, as well as apologizing for punching her. Against her better instincts she hugged him back, just happy to feel genuine affection with another person without any perverted undercurrents.  _ 'I feel so clear-headed.'  _ For the first time in a long while at that.  _ 'That bout of madness must have exhausted me enough for the venom to lose it's hold on me.'  _ Which meant she didn't have long before she succumbed to it again. She needed to tell Sonny the truth, and fast! “Sonny, get off of me please, we have to talk.”

 

Two minutes later and the two teens were fully dressed, though not in the same clothes they had before. Lillie wore one of Sonny's alternate outfits, a white shirt with blue stripes running horizontally across it, with black shorts. Given Sonny's lithe frame, it made Lillie look like a pin up model, but until she could repair her dress, this is all she could wear. At least that's what she told herself; it wasn't because she wanted to wear his clothes, that's for sure. Sonny wore a red long sleeved shirt and long red pants and comically long collar, bought specifically in case he went into mosquito infested areas. There was much conversation to be had, but Lillie had to wait a bit, 5 minutes in fact.

 

“...Are you done?” The blonde asked irritably as she watched Sonny play with his penis like a child with a new toy. It was the happiest she had seen him in a long time, but this was not what she needed. “Please stop.” She groaned, feeling a venom-filled migraine come along.

 

“I can't help it!” Sonny exclaimed excitedly as he kept touching his erection. “Look at it, this shit doesn't hurt! It's all veiny and swollen and shit like I had ED, but I feel as healthy as I've ever been!” Lillie fought her urges as he gave her a warm smile, one that befitted his feminine appearance. “And it's all thanks to you.”

 

_ 'Don't indulge him don't indulge him don't indulge him!'  _ Lillie gulped. “You're welcome Sonny. And as an aside, you don't have to worry about going through a sex filled craze like I just did. Since what I gave you was corrupted by my own DNA, you won't suffer the same side effects I do on a daily basis.”

 

“Awesome.” He didn't need to know the side effects, didn't _want_ to know, and now that he knew he wouldn't get them, he could move on to more important things. “So does this mean we're in a relationship now? “

 

No. “Of course!”

 

“I see..” Sonny fought down the blush that was about to form. _'Oh god, oh god!'_ It was one thing to have sex, he never had it until now-unless one counted fellatio as popping the cherry, and he didn't- but to be in a _relationship?!_ “S-so is this like a friends with benefits thing, or is this serious?”

 

You need to get away from me. “Oh it's completely serious. I want a sexual relationship, not open-”

 

“-Thank god!”

 

“-I will not use my manhood on you.”

 

“THANK GOD!”

 

“And you can have sex with me anytime you want.”

 

“Awe-wait, what?” It took him a few seconds before he remembered. “Oh that's right, you're a masochist and literal mother-fucker, forgot about that. Soooo, let's say I get the urge, but we're in public. I can drag you into an alleyway, fuck you raw, and you won't protest?”

 

“Why would you wait?” Stop it. “I wouldn't care if you fucked me in the streets, where everyone watches you ravish me. And this isn't some kinky fantasy.” She gave a half lidded smirk, which again, made her look like she was having a stroke. “I honestly don't care _where_ you take me or _what_ people think of me. I mean look at how I usually dress. I'm not one usually for modesty.”

 

Sonny's erection somehow got even harder“...That is so hot.” Man, that thing about women gaining more confidence from getting laid was truer than he thought! “So anytime...?”

 

“Anywhere.” Lillie giggled when Sonny gulped. If he wasn't thinking with his dick, he would have noticed the drunken delirious expression on her face. “So do you want to-” 

 

“Yeah, let's fuck. Now.”

 

 

 

 


	3. In which Sonny shows how fucked up in the head he is

Of the few times Lillie remembered coming down from the venom, she realized there were some things that she loved even out of her Nihilego induced state. She loved any color that wasn't white, she loved her brother with all her heart, and most importantly of all, she loved her travelling companion and unknown to him, the enabler for all her negative traits.

 

_**GLCK GLCK GLCK!** _

 

Sonny was...an odd subject for her. The Nihilego venom had absolutely no part in her love for him, if she could even call it that. No, her mother was the one who made her like this. Before Nihilego, before it's effects crippled any sense of normalcy she might have had in regards to people. From the way she saw her break into a wimpering mess after the disappearance of father to the way she treated everyone afterwards, it left Lillie with a sense of revulsion similar to the way Sonny 'cleverly' hid his disgust of Hau.

 

_**GLCK GLCK GLCK!** _

 

Even to this day, she couldn't truly reward the compassion Professor Kukui and his wife had shown to her. Every time they opened their annoying mouths, she could _feel_ every word laced with vitriol and sarcasm, even though she knew they were more genuine than anyone at Aether Foundation. The only thing that didn't drive her into a rage was the lack of white everywhere. Oh how she _loathed_ that color.

 

_**GLCK GLCK GLCK!** _

 

It was three months or so into her little vacation that she met Sonny, who had just moved to Alola from Kalos, and their first conversation set the fire in her heart that would also reactivate the venom in her systems over time. He was everything she wanted, someone who rarely hid their emotions, didn't _patronize_ her with fake compliments, and treated her like an adult. Even now, when he was literally choking her with his cock while titfucking her, she adored his love and attention. She couldn't breathe, but she found just as much joy from him treating her like this as she did from the act itself.

 

_**GLCK GLCK GLCK!** _

 

None of that 'love and understanding' those therapists mother forced her to come along with too. None of those fake smiles from that idiot scientist of mother's with the stupid green glasses as he pretended to care. And none of the lies of her disgusting 'brother'. Sonny wasn't perfect, but he-she'll be soon.

 

“I'm gonna cum soon!” And her being 'considerate' and warning her would be the first to go after this. She came deep into her throat, and while Lillie couldn't enjoy the disgusting taste due to how far down her gullet her cock was, but the sweat on her manhood mixed with her saliva was a welcome appetizer. “Oh god! Oh god!” Oh how she wished she could see Sonny's beautiful face as she orgasmed. If she ever met the person who gave her sun such issues with her gender, there would be a bloodbath. “Ok, I'm tapped out.” Huh? That was only fourteen spurts! Sonny tried to remove her cock from her mouth, but Lillie wasn't having it. The second her cock left her lips and made contact with her front teeth, her long, tentacle-like tongue trapped Sonny's cock head in it's grip.

 

“H-hey Lillie, let go.” He whined, mentally berating himself for sounding so girly. While he wasn't physically exhausted, mentally he was nearly wasted. His cock wasn't that abomination Lillie had between her legs, so where the fuck was the exhaustion?! He'd seen what happened to the male clients at The Urge whenever a Psychic type removed the refractory period, He should be unconscious! Or dead! _'Could it be that Nihilego stuff?'_ Yeah, that must be it! God, he must be some sort of superhuma-”Oh man that tongue!” Within seconds his mind was cleared, and he resumed the titfuck throatjob combo. He came five more times, and by that time he had gotten used to his new manliness, and was bored with the titjob. He was getting sore from groping her breasts- the fuckers felt like he was grabbing a frozen rubber ball- and he wanted, needed something more stimulating. A cruel expression came onto his face, though in reality it was more of a half lidded smile filled with confidence that you would see on a seasoned whore when they had to entertain a client who had more money than sense, which for Sonny constituted 85% of the men in his life. He slowly pulled his cock out of Lillie's mouth, enthralled by the way she gasped for air much to his embarrassment, and slowly backed away from her. “That...was amazing.” He expected both of them to be panting, but neither of them were worse for wear, and Lillie was still blue from lack of air! “I just titfucked someone for the first time..” A girlish giggle escaped from his lips. “Oh I feel so happy!” His tone befitted his Kalosian voice: soft, elegant, and going past effeminate and to full on woman. “It's just like when I got Soap Scum for the first time!”

 

Lillie bathed in Sonny's happiness.She always got like this whenever she was _really_ happy, and hopefully she wouldn't notice in time to be embarrassed. And hopefully there was no one like Hau to confuse his gender so his mood would be soured. She wanted to savor her sun's true self forever. So what will we do next beloved?”

 

“Oohhhhh, I don't know!” Sonny licked his lips as Soap Scum came waddling up to him. “I never did this back at The Urge unless someone paid me and I had some mouthwash, but for you, I'll do it, just once. I'm gonna ea-”

 

“ARF!”

 

“Huh?” He looked down to see Soap Scum holding a dead Yungoos in her mouth and blood around her lips. She spat it out and glared balefully at him. “Oh no...” His voice returned to it's original pitch and tone. “Oh shit!”

 

“Scatology?” Ah that old chestnut. “Well, I could-”

 

“Wait wha-” He shuddered in disgust. “No you freak, I forgot to feed my girls!” He stared down at Soap Scum with fear. “ _Please_ tell me that thing didn't belong to anyone!” Soap Scum shook her head. “Thank god!” He turned to Lillie with an apologetic look. “I gotta go get food for them, be right back!”

 

“What?” And then Sonny grabbed Soap Scum and ran off. “WHAT?!”

 

SMSMSMSMSM

 

Sonny grumbled as Soap Scum pointed a flipper to a clearing and barked happily. “Yeah yeah yeah, shut up.” Damn it he was still hard! He could feel it, but it didn't hurt, and that just made it worse! _'Maybe feeding the little shits will keep my mind off it.'_ That Nihilego venom did something to him, that he could tell - but if all this awesomeness was what he had to put up with, who cared!  
just to make it flow better. Long as he didn't turn into an obsessive loon like all those other druggies.

 

He reached the clearing where his other 4 Pokemon were awaiting him with their respective food bowls in front of them. Nitro, his Vaporeon; La-Z Boy his Mudsdale, who was tied to a tree, probably by Nitro so he wouldn't wander off again; Bootleg, that weird Pikachu knockoff thing he got off of Wonder Trade; and his first capture Melvin, a Magnemite lying inert on the ground because it was incapable of flight. Sonny didn't know why it couldn't fly, but he figured it was special needs or something. At least he livd up to his namesake. “.....” Sonny stared at Soap Scum before throwing her onto the grass, the seal Pokemon sticking the landing. “Alright, where's your food? I gave you idiots precooked food in bags so you _wouldn't_ bother me! What happened?” None of his Pokemon spoke up. “Fucking Christ...I was about to get some pussy! I got a titfucked! _TITFUCKED!_ ” I felt like he was sticking his dick between two smooth marbles but still! He let out a groan of frustration. “Which of you idiots _took the food?!_ ” Again, no one spoke up. “OH! OK! Back in your Pokeballs we're all eating out!” Something he should be doing right now! “LET'S GO!”

 

SMSMSMSMSM

 

Lillie was thankful that Sonny never saw what she ate. With the dosage of Nihilego venom her body produced hourly, regular food was absolutely disgusting to her. It was why when she had seen empty bags of the Pokemon food Sonny bought and no Pokemon in sight, she munched on them with glee! Fucking was hard work!

 

_'She ditched me.. She ditched me!'_ She thought angrily as she gulped down Melvin's electric gel like a thirsty man in the desert, the Nihilego venom in her body breaking down the lethal chemicals before they hit her organs. Her cock was out, her rage too much for her to control it.  _'Because of those things!'_ She should be glad her sun was a responsible young lady, but you do not blueball someone like this!  _'I bet she's punishing those little freaks as we speak!'_ Oh how she wanted to watch! Maybe he'd even let her participate too, she always  _hated_ those little freaks, always getting in the way of what was hers! Oh if she hadn't seen what her beloved did to those who harmed his Pokemon she would-

 

“LILLIE!” The blonde's eyes widened as she heard his voice and the sounds of his footsteps. She scrambled to hide the empty food packaging behind the biggest tree closest to her as Sonny came to the spot where they fucked, Nebby's bag in over his shoulder. He could tell it was that spot from the shining semen in the grass. _'Holy shit I did that...'_ He thought with pride. _'I actually came like a man!'_ Oh how he wanted to go back to those cunts at the urge and show those STD filled bitches what he became! Nihilego venom was the best! Unbeknownst to him him, his hair darkened ever so slightly before turning back to normal. A keen eye could detect the minute change, but even then they might have thought it was a trick of the eyes.

 

“Is that you Sonny?” The black teen heard Lillie say as she walked slowly from behind the tree, blushing and breathing heavily with her cock hanging out to the ground flaccid. “Oh hi!”

 

“What were you doing behind that- never mind. We gotta go into town.”

 

Lillie grimaced. She shouldn't have eaten all that. “Oh what if we don't?” She said saucily with that same awful 'seductive' gaze. “Pokemon are kept in stasis while in their Poke Balls, so why don't you and I finish what we-”

 

Sonny held a hand up. “Uh-huh. 1: if I don't do it, those idiots are going to kill and eat some wild Pokemon and possibly get sick.” Except for Bootleg probably, the creepy little shit. “2: I didn't like it when I got withheld food, so I'm not doing it to my girls, and 3: your little gas fart needs to eat too.”

 

“Oh.” She forgot about that thing.

 

“That's the breaks. Now let's go. and put that thing back in wherever it went, I'm not in the mood for-” and so Lillie did what he ordered, and her cock slithered back like a snake into an alcove above her crotch. “...”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sonny came back from behind the tree, clutching his stomach and swallowing down any remaining vomit in his mouth. He let out a shudder as it went down the wrong way. “God I need some mouthwash; thought I puked out my body weight last night when I saw that thing, but nope! _Never_ do that in front of me again!”

 

“Don't worry I won't.” Lillie answered frankly, adjusting to the pleasure from her cock going into it's little hidey hole. She walked up to Sonny and pressed her breasts against his arm and nuzzled her cheek against his. “Shall we go?”

 

“OH!” Sonny blushed, staring away from Lillie as he nervously began walking. “Yeah sure! Sorry still used to having a girlfriend you know.”

 

Lillie sighed. “Couldn't you call me something more exciting, like your 'bitch' or something?” She tensed when Sonny glared back at her, a look of uncertainty marring his anger. “D-did I say something wrong?” He was obviously repressing his fantasies, as shown by his erection. this was going to be problematic in the future, that she could tell.

 

“No...we'll talk about it later. Let's go get them some food.” Sonny grumbled. shoving those fantasies to the back of his mind, those unhealthy, dangerous, could put him in jail fantasies. _'This is going to be a problem.'_ God damn his boner.

 

 

SMSMSMSMSM

 

He and Lillie came out of the woods and onto a freeway. Thankfully there weren't any cars, and the two walked down the road to the Hano Grand Resort in the distance down the hill. The two were sweaty and thankfully flaccid, the sky a dismal cloudy grey, Sonny's clothing sticking to both their forms, making them look even sexier. “Thank god I stopped listening to you.” He grumbled, Lillie _still_ holding his arm. “Could you let go? I can't feel my arm.” And he meant it too!

 

“Sorry!” Lillie backed off and walked a bit behind her, Sonny's arm hanging limply as blood slowly returned to it. “I just got lost or something!” Inwardly she seethed; she wanted to enjoy her scent more! No matter what she tried -including leading him like a blind mutt through the streets- Sonny kept focusing on those disgusting beasts! Why was it when it came to them that he had self control?! “So we're finally here huh?”

 

Sonny could taste the disappointment in her voice but decided against bringing up her lies. “Yeah, we're almost there.” God, he still couldn't feel his arm, how strong was her grip?! “Soooo, we're alone, tired, and not horny. Nothing that can cloud our judgement, and nothing to get in the way, so let's set up some ground rules about this relationship.”

 

Lillie sighed, starting to get angry. She could taste the nervousness and worry in his voice, and it was absolutely revolting. “I-” Her eyes widened when she saw a decrepit sign down the road, the writing on it in Japanese. _'An old house?'_ The sign would be hard to read for her sun in his current state- or a pathetic human- but she could see it clear as day. A devious smile came onto her face. She could use this. “Do you want me to strip right here and now?”

 

“Noo I-” Sonny stopped as he felt a pair of naked breasts against his back. “Lillie why did you strip?”

 

“To show you I'm shameless?” The blonde asked as she rubbed her breasts across her beloved's sweaty back. “Unless you want me to strip in public, I think it's time _I_ set up some ground rules.”

 

“L-Lillie-”

 

“Sssshhhhhh.” She nibbled on her ear. “Don't talk.” Her tone dropped a few octaves. **“Listen.”** Sonny stiffened up in fear. A deep, primal instinct was telling him to shut up, and that was in his best interest to zip his lip. “Good good. When I said I wanted you to bend me over in public, I _meant_ it.” She reached into his shirt and smiled when she felt him shudder at her touches. It felt disgusting to touch his inferior male chest, but the results would be worth it in the end. “This is _not_ an equal relationship. When you tell me something, it's an order. You and me-” God and slave “-Are master and servant respectively. Your hands-” Tentacles “-Are the hands that guide my strings. I don't _want_ your concern, I want the real you.”

 

“This is the real me!” He yelled angrily, struggling to not to get a boner from her ministrations. “And the real me thinks of things that'll get me arrested!”

 

“Excellent suggestion!” Lillie said with a chipper tone as she grabbed his- scratch that _her-_ ass. Her wondrous firm juicy ass, fitting for a woman like Sonny. “You remember my fantasies approximately 22 hours, 33 minutes and 50 seconds ago-”

 

“WHAT?!” How long have they been in those woods?! _'Oh god how many Pokemon did those idiots eat while we were fucking?!'_

 

“-Didn't the fact that I'm incestuous and imagine you as a woman tip you off that I don't _want_ a normal relationship?”

 

“WELL I DO!” Sonny yelled, nearly close to tears at the cruel laughter coming the thing that replaced his perverted traveling companion, this disgusting creature that was just like those whores at that damn brothel! “Please Lillie, stop it, I just want a normal relationship! Man and woman, like those old stupid sitcoms!”

 

And it was at that plea that Lillie's patience had ran dry. Her eyes narrowed into slits, a snarl coming onto her face.

 

_'You're my sister, stop it!'_

 

_'Why can't you see what this stuff is doing to you?! We could've been how we were before!'_

 

 

Even now her 'brother' ruined everything close to her. He rejected god's wondrous gifts, the love she and mother shared when she was perfect, and even now _he_ was ruining her sun! _**HER SUN!**_ “Let's go.” She ignored the weaklings protests as she dragged him by his numb arm to the abandoned house. _'I'll save you...I'll fix you!'_

 

SMSMSMSMSM

 

A small drizzle began to pour down on the highway, adding to the dismal mood that radiated from the two sole people on the road.

 

Lillie sighed, having come down from the venom again. Now that it was dormant in her systems, she could barely see the sign; it was a lot further away than she thought, not like an hour away or something, but far enough for her now sober mind to once again reflect on her actions. It was a struggle for her not to cry from what she was doing, but as she knew this moment of sanity was only temporary, she had to get this done before she lost herself again. “Here we go...” She mumbled as she stopped dragging him. It had taken her a good twenty minutes to get here, and her jaw was sore from all the smiling she was doing. _'No tears.'_ He won't believe her if she let them out anyway. _'Don't turn around, don't turn around-'_ But she did, and she nearly broke when she saw the fear in his eyes. _'What?'_ Where was the anger?! He looked like a lost, scared child, closing his eyes so he couldn't see the terrible things in front of him! _'Just like me back then.'_

 

“A-are we there?” Sonny asked nervously, the fear he had radiating off of him. His voice was unlike the times when he was in trouble; he now sounded like a scared young girl, the way he did it so perfectly that Lillie knew it was rehearsed. “I-I can be a good girl Angie, I swear!”

 

“What the-” Her eyes widened as she realized what had happened. “Oh no...” Regression. It didn't take much for anyone to realize that Sonny had a boatload of issues, and his mother and sister warned her about making sure he never got in over his head, to talk him down whenever his masculinity could get him into serious trouble. She never took it that seriously, mostly a result of the venom beginning to work it's way back into her after a few months and her dislike of Sonny back then, and now she was regretting _'This must be what happens if he's overwhelmed!'_ That must have been why he was crying! The venom was acting up again from her anger, but she had enough strength to will it down. “Sonny, I am not this Angie, please open your eyes.”

 

“Uhmm, ok miss!”

 

Lillie gulped as Sonny opened his eyes and fluttered them, as though he was attempting to flirt with someone. _'He looks so beautiful...'_

 

“Did I do it right miss...wait.” He tilted his head cutely. “...You're not miss Angie.”

 

This time Lillie shivered -in fear, not arousal- at the tone in Sonny's voice. “Uhmm, yes I'm not this 'Angie!' It was a very good thing she wasn't under the venom's effects; who knows how she would have taken advantage of him in this state. “In fact..I...rescued you?”

 

“You what?!” Now _that_ sounded like the Sonny she loved! His accent was thicker, but obviously honed so that he wouldn't mispronounce his words, just like her and Gladion.“Wait a minute... that's right! I'm not back at the Urge!” He let out a yell of anger and stomped the ground. “DAMN IT DAMN IT WHAT HAPPENED?!”

 

“I..don't know actually.” She answered, hiding her anger through a veil of nervousness, unknowingly allowing the venom to cloud her mind again at the thought of her sun having PTSD. “Do _you_ want to tell me what happened?” And more importantly give a name and face to the person who dared harmed what was hers?

 

Sonny was about to speak-mostly a variation of the phrase 'fuck no'- but he remembered the way she manhandled him when he wanted to get down to the terms of their relationship. “You know, I didn't like it when you manhandled me.” He held up his limp, still unresponsive arm. “You're obviously crazy -and that's something I keep forgetting- but I _know_ you can be rational, or at least pretend to be. Start talking, now.”

 

“Yes Sonny...” Lillie whispered, keeping the elation and arousal from the way she was ordered to zero. That cold, disapproving glare, the tone that halted any argument before it could form, she was just like mother! _'No! Focus!'_ He'll leave her alone if she messed this up, and who knows what she'd do if that happened?! “I assume you want to know what Nihilego venom really does right?”

 

“Wait, _what?!_ ” And it was upon being shoved up against the wall that Lillie realized her mistake. “What do you mean 'what it really does?' what the fuck did you do to me?!”

 

Of course it was a mistake that was easily rectified. “It gave you more of what you wanted.” Sometimes it paid to tell the truth. “As you can see, you're obviously angry, hurt, betrayed, and yet you're managing to control your emotions.” And sometimes it paid to only partially tell the truth. “The venom doesn't work unless you're true to yourself, but obviously it's having a bigger effect on you than I thought. A _real_ man wouldn't be as in control as you are right now; they'd act like those thugs from Team Skull, little boys pretending to be in the big leagues.”

 

“Huh?” He realized she had a point; If his sister did anything like what Lillie just did he'd fucking punch her and it'd lead to a fight where he would most likely lose, but here he was, showing restraint. “Oh my god.”

  
Lillie gave her a regretful smile, both meant for him and herself. She had planned to do something similar to this before his ascension as a form of baptism, but at this point it would serve better as a way to get closer to him. “I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but would you have liked it if I told you that the venom was a behavioral modifier?”

 

Sonny let her down. “W-well...no?”

 

“Part of being a man doesn't just mean having muscles or a massive penis; that's how those idiots in Team Skull act, and you are nowhere near their bottom feeding levels of stupidity. I **hate** people like that.” Sonny shivered at the tone in her voice and as the temperature dropped in the area around them. “They lie to themselves and to other people. Weak little boys-” Men “- That drag everyone down with them.” Oh how much more logically she acted when she was away from god's gift. It just proved she wasn't fully ready for it. “Don't you just hate that, how people lie to you, coddle you like you were some weakling because they think you can't handle the truth?”

 

“Yeah... my family.”

 

“They think you're not well, that you would kill someone if they went against something you believed in, as if you were some fanatic!” And why shouldn't she? She was better than these pitiful humans! “You try to show them you can be on your own, it's not your fault that your life is a mess, but they just force these expectations of normalcy on you, and then they don't even have the decency to help you!”

 

“.....Yeah.” The rain began to pour down as the two relaxed, Sonny sitting down on the ground. He was already sweaty and dirty, what's a little mud? “And they're scared of you right? You were pretty messed up, so it makes perfect sense. You didn't want anyone you were comfortable with touching you, and when someone does...”

 

“You hurt them, badly.” She saw Sonny clutch his rib when she said that. She'd ask about that later. “It's why I want these depravities from you. You need to vent, and you need someone to take your frustrations out on.”

 

Sonny sighed. Again with this? _'Well since we're getting the truth out...'_ It might even penetrate her crazy before he did something they'd both regret.

 

“So as much as it pains me to say it-”

 

“-I think about things like choking and killing women.”

 

 

“Huh?”

 

“I lived in a brothel before my mom and Luna found me, and yeah, I hated it. Aerobic cunts showing of how flexible they were? I wanted to fold them up like chairs and throw them off a bridge.” Sonny continued, his words flowing out of his mouth as if someone turned off a switch in his brain.“I wanted to switch the food supplements for the bigger Pokemon with drugged up herbs- you know the shitty ones that Pokemon hate- and watch them wail on those cunts and beat them in an inch of their life! Oh, I _tried_ to be like them, dressing up cutesy and crap and acting like how those fuckhead clients wanted me to be, and what happened then? I get paraded around! 'Look at the little twink, too girly to be a man with the dick the size of a tic-tac!”

 

 

“...I see...” Lillie inwardly seethed in anger at the lie that was drilled into her beautiful head. “And could you tell me how you...escaped that hovel?”

 

“ My mom. I just got busy rinsing jizz out of my mouth when I met the woman, and given my prospects I followed her around and she took me in, gave me the name Sonny too; the name I had at the Urge? I found out it was the Kalosian word for faggot, and I didn't know about it for years! I wore it like a badge of pride because I thought it was unique, that it was mine, and all this time I didn't know it was my STRIPPER NAME! You know anyone who could suck dick like a Pyukumuku- whatever that is- at age 9?”

 

'Well me.' Was what she wanted to say. Good lord were those cucumbers good at that. “No way!”

 

“Well I do! And it wasn't blowjobs, because fuck me, I _wish_ I was lucky that it stopped there! If I didn't want to do something, I was stuck on rimjob duty, and most of those rims weren't even CLEAN! Every single bit of emasculation and humiliation was like a mark on their grave marker!” His eyes began to dilate, his hair darkening ever so slightly as he continued to rant. “And no matter what I did and how good I did it, those cunts laughed at me like I was the star of one of those videos where Pokemon do stupid shit, and I wasn't even good enough to be a Pokemon! Girly little freak like me that doesn't even have an adam's apple, no way! At least they let the Pokemon keep the stuff they made!” His hair began to darken more and more, his pupils widening until they overtook his sclera. “I hate them, I fucking hate those cunts so damn much!! I wanted to stab them, kill them, everything! And when they inevitably sic those Machamp guards on me and kill me, I'd know I would have the last laugh!”

 

Lillie watched as Sonny let out a shrieking laugh before breaking into tears. “Sonny..” Oh how disappointngly tame and innocent such fantasies were. Once mother became perfect again, they would show her sun how to _really_ take revenge on those who wronged him. They'd find the address of the brothel and round them all up, pleasuring themselves as those worthless creatures were punished for their transgressions. Still this was progress. His 'poison resistance' was quite strong, but the cracks were showing. “Sonny, look at me.” She willed her penis and testicles to come out as Sonny fought back his gag reflex, his body returning to normal from the revulsion. “I want you to watch very carefully.” She slowly massaged her cock to full erection and walked towards a lone, tall plank of wood, rotting and slick with rain. “You've seen my strength firsthand, but it seems you need a reminder.” With a loud yell she smashed her monster cock into the wood, sending half of it into a tree with such force it got stuck in the bark.

 

Sonny barely saw her move! It was like seeing some DragonBall Z character teleport or something, and the only proof of her motion was the heavy swaying of her balls – which destroyed the rest of the post- and the boobie bounce that happened. “Oh my god, I completely forgot about that...”

 

“This is the weakest part of my entire body, and the easiest way to cause me pain.” She repressed a shudder of delight as she told him this; This wasn't all good news. “This is why I want you to vent. You say your fantasies are so horrible you risk jailtime if you let them out? I don't care. I can take everything you throw at me and _revel_ in it like the creature that I am. You...” She shuddered in disgust at the thought. “...You can't truly hurt me.” Oh how painful that was to say. “You can't kill me, you can't maim me, maul me, or even leave a single mark.” Oh how she wished he knew how much these words pained her. “But that's not what you need. You don't need to enact such cruelty to sate your desires.” He was too weak for that. “But as I _keep_ telling you, _over and_ _ **over**_ _again,_ I want that cruelty, that hatred you bottled up.”

 

“I..I...” His hair kept changing colors, blue and black to black and blue, over and over again as he repeated the vowel, his logic at war with his heart. “You're right.” He muttered, his hair turning pitch black as an erection formed from the thoughts swirling in his head. In the end both won out; you'd have to be an idiot not to take the offer of a superpowered hottie who could potentially Lorena Bobbit you with her penis. He didn't know _how_ she'd do that, but after what he'd just seen and how she thought, he knew she probably could. “But before I do any of that, my Pokemon come first. No objections.”

 

Lillie stared back at him irritated, and Sonny returned the glare tenfold before the now black haired beauty let out a sigh of defeat. “Fine.” She already had a plan in mind for when they reached the city; a very arousing plan. “May I see your Pokedex?” Oh the rain felt so good on her maleness!

 

“Yeah sure. Just stop jerking off .” Sonny scratched his hair as he got up from the ground. How did it get so smooth and glassy in this downpour?

 

SMSMSMSMSMSM

 

“Secret Base Established BZZT!” RotomDex announced as it took over a dozen pictures of the abandoned house. “Addressed established and registered into Unova Pokemon League Registry BZZT!” He turned to Lillie and the jackass that Kukui assigned him to. “Anything else BZZT?”

 

“No, thank you Rotomdex.” Normally the Ghost-Type would have flipped Sonny off or insulted him, giving attention to his dyed hair and contacts, but everything in his body was telling him that doing it in front of his new girlfriend was a very bad idea. There was something about those pupiless yellow eyes that made him fear for his afterlife. “I didn't know you could use Secret Power though.” And she didn't know there was a rest stop just a mile down the street. The trip back to their temporary home would be shorter than she thoght.

 

“Yep, BZZT!” Please let that be all. “A-anything else?” _Please_ let this be all this thing needed from him!

 

“That'll be all, you can rest.” The inferior creature let out a sigh of relief as he returned to Sonny's bag. “And with that we're done. Now we have our own little home!” She stared deeply into the gobsmacked teen's eyes, admiring the yellow coloration of his pupils. “We can do _soooo_ many things here.” And once she got rid of those little parasites, she'll realize how much better and perfect she was for her!

 

“....What happened to your eyes?” Sonny was aroused by the change in her pupils, that she could feel. “You look like that fairy chick from Kalos!”

 

“Ah miss Valerie Mache. She helped design the clothes I wore.” Sonny's eyes widened at the revelation. “I take it you like her?”

 

“Y-yeah.” Oh Sonny looked so cute when she blushed! “She felt just like me; I mean look at her! Freaky eyes, she looked weird, acted weird, didn't give a fuck about how freaky she looked, I just...projected everything onto her; my first real masturbation fantasy too.”

 

Well this was interesting. Her and mother had many a masturbation fantasies about the woman during their halcyon days, covering themselves in each other's semen with the thought of the woman joining in on their coven. But then they found out that Valerie just had no sclera. Faba wasn't happy with the thousands in damages that resulted from that revelation. “I can dress like her if you want.”

 

“Y-you could?”

 

“Even tahk in her ahcent lahk this if ya want hun.” Sonny shuddered at the thought, Lillie feeling the poison go through her lithe frame. “Ya want that Sonny? Ah'll be-”

 

“No.” Sonny took a deep breath and sighed. _'Calm down boner, calm down..'_ God damn that was so fucking hot. “We are going to .the .store.” And with that he walked down the road, not looking back to see if Lillie was following. _'So I run the risk of looking like one of the hottest women in Kalos and having my hair permanently blackened...'_ The thought of him, so big and buff and manly, flashed through his mind, as if some outside force was reminding him of his greatest wish. _'Worth it.'_

 

“...I'll be right there...” She mumbled, her body emanating lust from every pore. “G-give me..a...a...” Good lord that was so hot. His command had, for once, been stern and confident, cold and curt. It made her shiver knowing he was so ready to command her if he'd just forget about hurting her body or her feelings. Her cock and balls shot out, the head of her penis spouting pre as she grabbed the shaft with her hand and the head of her cock with her tongue. Avoiding her pistoning hands, her tongue slithered around her cock like it was a tree branch and soon came at the base of her balls. “OOOOOOoooohhooooohohh!” Her tongue tasted the underside of her testicles and lapped at the sensitive skin; oh how she wished this was Sonny's ballsack, but she needed more time before she was ready. “Ooooohhh..” 

 

Using what little awareness she had left, Lillie walked towards the side of the road and let her cock rest on top of the railing, and by rest that meant when her cock slammed down it dented the metal severely, and causing it to loosen from the ground. As if it were a hand, her tongue lifted up the massive phallus and kept hammering down the metal as it helped her hands jerk and hammered her dick with enough speed and force to have broken of the pavement, her pre shooting out into the ocean and landing in the water with the force of fist sized cement blocks. Anything intelligent in Lillie's body had been surpressed, blocked off entirely; there was now Nihilego, and Nihilego wanted more. Nothing but guttural, ethereal noises came from the beast's mouth for the past five minutes, it's hair moving of it's own volition to shred the clothes that bound it before it went to grope and tightly pinch it's breasts, slither into it's pussy and anus, and cover all of it body like an Octillery choke it's prey to death. Either or the body responded quite pleasantly to the pain. More and more reproductive fluid shot out from it's phallus, whitening the water below Nihilego as it just kept cumming with the force of a broken fire hydrant. It wanted more; it needed more! It needed-

 

“LILLIE!”

 

And at his call, the beast went back into hiding, allowing the monster to come out, her hair exiting her holes and returning to it's normal length. “Oh dear..” This was not good; The railing was demolished, there were at least twenty dead Wingull and one dead Pelliper in the ocean- likely from the cumshots that dirtied the water- her clothes were gone, and worst of all she was deadly close to losing god's gift again and becoming a _human_. _'This just proves why I'm not ready for the ascension.'_

 

“WHERE ARE YOU?!” But Sonny, oh he was definitely ready. He accepted god's gift unlike that _thing_ and his pet beast killer, dove right into paradise and never looked back and eagerly wanted more; not as much as she did, or mother will want to, but it was satisfactory for now. Her hair turned back to it's yellow sheen and her eyes back to their white sclera and green pupils. It was time to enact her plan, once they got to the store that was.

 

 

 


	4. In which Sonny sucks a mean cock, Lillie has a plan, and Lusamine reminisces

 

There were many rest areas across the Alola Region that doubled as shopping centers or gas stations if they were near any major highway. Business was scarce, but the pay was damn good, especially given how dangerous an angry or careless Trainer could be. Requirements for the job were that you were over the age of 20 with at least 4 to 5 badges during your time as a Trainer or 4 to 6 years in the fields of breeding or human relations. It was pretty much assumed that if you did any of that, you wouldn't need training on how to manage what was basically a smaller Pokemon Center.

 

Rest Stop 22A was connected to Trainer Route 4 and Alolan Civilian Route 22, and because of it's proximity to the Hano Grand Resort and Heahea City it received a lot of car traffic and was one of the more sucessful rest stops in this tiny region. It was rare to see visitors on foot, but when it happened, it was a happy day; anyone stupid enough to travel this road on foot would be hungry or tired, and that meant they paid for more stuff than the usual customers.

 

And judging by the two brunettes that came in from the rain soaked to the bone, the owner of this rest stop realized he was going to be in for a _big_ payday! “Alola! My name is Dave, how may I help you!” Oh he was a lucky clerk he was! They didn't have an ounce of shame, showing their goods to the world! _'Deep breaths Dave, deep breaths!'_

 

“I need shit.” Said the black one, her wonderfully rich Kalosian accent and cold, curt tone sending shivers down his spine. Her thin, lithe figure was a godsend compared to the tubs of lard from the mainland that he had to deal with. Her hair, somehow dry with a glassy sheen to it, was well kept in good condition, and her golden eyes radiated experience and beauty. She was probably a frigid bitch too going by her tone, a real screamer in the sack. “To start with, I 22 ounces of Ground Supplements treated with mineral oil.”

 

“...Oh.” Well that killed any possible erection he might have had. “Mudsdale?”

 

“A fucking old one.”

 

“Figured. It's on aisle 2 next to the horse enemas.” There was something about the way the white brunette lit up after he said enema that worried Dave. “...I'm gonna hazard a guess and say that you need some cleaning and food supplies too right? You came down this road so you must've went through the forest; can't imagine why though.”

 

“Yeah...” The black girl glared at his white friend, who smiled back. “...Can't imagine why. But yes, I do need that stuff, in particular Spectral Substitutes and medicine to help with a Pokemon's mucus supply.”

 

“Do you by any chance have a Popplio or it's evolutions?”

 

“A Brionne, yes.”

 

“Well you can check aisle 4, but good luck. With the forest so close and with how many tourists we get, Water-Type supplies are at a low here.” He turned to the white one, and then immediately turned back to her less busty black friend. He didn't know why anyone found Valerie and her fairy freaks back in Kalos attractive but if he saw anyone try to emulate those weird eyes they had it was an instant trip onto his no-bone list. Besides, the gold in those things was creeping him the fuck out. “Anything else you need.”

 

“No, I don't think so. You Lillie?”

 

“Of course I don't!” How was she even seeing out of those contacts? “I'll just follow you!”

 

“Yeah ok.” The black cutie blushed as she walked down the aisle, the creepy white girl bouncing behind her, though that wasn't the only thing bouncing and clapping.

 

_'Well, she's dead.'_ Either of the two really. He'd been in this business long enough to recognize something rotten when he saw it, and he had enough experience to know not to get involved.

 

 

 

And so Sonny grabbed a shopping cart and strolled down the aisle, Lillie skipping behind him.

 

**Clap clap clap!**

 

“Aisle 2, aisle 2, aisle 2...” Oh how he hated when people took advantage of him. '

 

**Clap clap clap!**

 

'Take a free Mudsdale' they said. 'It knows Earthquake and Fissure!' they said. 'IT FOUGHT THROUGH THE SINNOH LEAGUE THEY SAID!'  _'Always check the Pokedex.'_ Of course Mudsdale couldn't fucking learn Fissure! And this fucking one never even participated in a League! “Ah, the enemas.” If that alzheimers ridden trip to the glue factory didn't want to play along and eat his fucking food, he could get Lillie to shove the needle up his ass. With how strong she was, La-Z Boy's kicks would-

 

 

**Clap clap clap!**

 

“Stop that.” Lillie did as he asked, giggling cutely as she put an enema box into his cart, and another, and another. “Lillie, I appreciate the help but you know that that dumb horse doesn't-”

 

“-Oh those last ones are for me.” She narrowed her eyes at him and grinned lasciviously. “Don't worry; even if I don't use it before we try anal, the Nihilego venom works wonders on the metabolic processes. My anus is as clean as a Cinccino and as efficient as a Porygon 2's CPU! I just like the feeling of the cold water going up my-” She was silenced by the glare Sonny gave her, his sclera turning gold like hes for just a few seconds before he resumed shopping. _'She's ascending!'_ Oh she could begin the next phase of her plan faster than she thought! _'Oh my sun!'_ She licked her lips hungrily, her tongue slithering out of her mouth. Ooohh she wanted Sonny to take her, right here, a show of complete of dominance!

 

Sonny shuddered. To think she was so different back when he came to this region; she would have done the shopping for him like he was some incompetent, judging him whenever Soap Scum got hurt.  _'Man I forgot how much of a raging bitch she was back on Melemele.'_

 

 

“Sonny...” Lillie grabbed him from behind, her breasts smashing against her soaked back. “I'm feelng frisky.” Before he could protest she reached into her damp shorts and grabbed her cock. “With a body like mine I learned how to pleasure a woma- man.” She reveled in how her sun gasped and moaned, her tongue slithering onto Sonny's neck, the base of her chin and into her mouth. The poor dear was probably confused about this situation. “Can't get hard can you? “ She whispered, lustfully in her ear. “That's just how good I am, and how good _you'll be._ I'm going to show you what a dry orgasm feels like, and unless you stop me I'll make you cum all over this store.” Oh the punishment would be _heavenly_ if she did that to her, but priorities were in order. “I want it again, all of it. how you ordered me, it was so perfect. I want it, do it, _do it._ ”

 

Sonny seethed, and without turning around grabbed her by the breast -which he noted was far softer than last time- hard enough to break the skin of a normal human. A sense of satisfaction rose within him before he calmed himself. _'Goddamn drugs.'_ They were in a store for fuck's sake! “You want orders bitch?” He whispered. “Get some food, get some supplies, get _anything_ that will make our little home somewhat livelier. You wanted a fuckshack, so contribute, and help me instead of trying to get us arrested.”

 

_'Did that girl just cum?!'_ Dave thought incredulously as he saw the blonde leak clear fluid from her crotch and go down another aisle with the look of a woman that just downed a liter of Cacao Moon.  _'What kind of game does her girlfriend have?!'_

 

“Our home...” Lillie whispered happily as she looked at what was on display. “ _Our_ home, no one else's. The two of us.” Now what to get him? Sonny loved vegetables, proclaiming her love for things like asparagus and rutabagas. She ate healthily, almost spartan like even, but if Sonny was going to ascend she needed protein in her diet, and her penis wasn't big enough so that she could get it herself. “Oh!” How could she have forgotten? She needed a bowl for herself so Sonny could feed her. _'I wonder if he'll be okay with feeding me Litten chow.'_ Oh the memories of those times with mother, back when the beautiful woman showed her god's love for the first time; over and over again. Oh she cried when mother disciplined her, cried out in hatred like some spoiled child as she bathed her in semen like it was something _wrong_ , but in the end it was worth it. _'Just a bit more Lillie, and Sonny and mother could-”_

 

“You done?” Lillie blinked at Sonny's voice and realized her hands were tending to her crotch, her penis head barely hanging out, just small enough that anyone looking would think she was fingering her clitoris. Precum was pouring out of her and onto the floor like some slimy waterfall, making small splattering noises. “I knew I couldn't trust you.” He sifted through his Poke Balls until he found Nitro's and bought her out of the orb. The Vaporeon stared at him, then at Lillie, narrowing her eyes at the former blonde. “Make sure she shops and doesn't get anything that looks weird. I'm gonna go talk to the manager.” He let out a shudder of disgust at the the thought of what he was going to do next as he put on his best tsundere face and walked to the front of the store. A pleasant, almost calming buzz filled his body but he shook it off. _'Focus!'_

 

Nitro stared blankly at the pale one. She could just _smell_ the taint on this girl, _if-_ and this was a _big_ if- this was the same girl in front of her. “Vap.” The thing looked down, her- _it's_ pupiless eyes staring blankly, not blinking.

 

“Oh that's right....” She said disdainfully, her hair moving again, causing Nitro to back away and bare her fangs. “Shopping...” Sonny didn't see things the way she did. Sonny thought this was just a trip before they had sex. _'She's still stuck on those concepts of 'manliness'.'_ A being like Sonny shouldn't be focused on such mortal concepts, but if that was the case, she herself needed to think like one of those pathetic things, just to show Sonny the proper, perfect way of thinking, to show her that Nihilego was. _'If I need to get anything done, I'll need to lower myself to her deluded way of thinking.'_ She took a deep breath, holding in her vomit as she steeled her nerves for what she was going to do: to remove the gift of Nihiego from her body entirely. “Wait a minute..” A joyous grin came upon her face. Who said she had to remove god's glorious presence entirely? She could still show Sonny perfection _and_ prevent herself from falling into delusions like her brother!

 

Meanwhile however, Nitro avoided her instincts telling her to kill this pale human. Her face was hidden by the bangs of her hair, and her grin was crooked and twisted. Just showing her fangs to this thing could promote an unwelcome response, so the best thing to do is just walk away.

 

 

 

SMSMSMSMSM

 

The clerk wasn't ugly, he was middle aged but he was decently attractive, good tan, good muscle, not to the level of Hau's but it was obvious he got a lot of sun. _'T-time to bring out the charm..'_ Sonny gulped, that pleasant buzz coming back and beginning to cloud his judgement. He could tell that the man was a massive pervert; he had a sixth sense for this, and he knew that the man's lust would turn into disgust if he saw Lillie leaking translucent white goo on the floor, and who nows what would happen then? _'This is for Lillie!'_ He unconsciously licked his lips, a spring in his step as he went to the front. Oh if he could see himself now; thankfully his little plan would get rid of any physical evidence of what he was about to do! “Why hello there!” He yelled happily, getting the man's attention. “I think we got off on the wrong foot! My name's Sonny, what's yours?”

 

“Uhhhh...D-Dave?” Oh good lord, that stare of hers; those sexy, blue eyes staring deep into his soul, that confident, lust-filled grin! “D-do you need something?” It was hard to calm himself down; maybe she needed something, needed to find another aisle or-

 

“-Do you want a blowjob?” Well that was fast! “I just want to give you a taste! I can tell that you have quite the monster down there!” Dave's hands went to his pants but stopped; this chick could be fucking with him, he couldn't- oh god she was taking off her clothes! “Turn off the cameras, and I'll let you use my mouth as your personal cumbucket.” The hot little black slut looked around and found something phallic and -to Dave's horny delight- she deephroated an entire Pyukusnackoo, a fried, fully grown Pyukumuku, shoved it down her throat without any difficulty, and gulped it down without chewing! The fucker was twice as big as a human's dick, what experience did she have to do that?! “T-tasty?” She stuttered, her face telling him that she did not enjoy the taste of that. Then again foreigners liked eating them as much as they did looking at them; Pyukumuku was more of a local delicacy after all. “I-I can do t-that?”

 

“Yeah...” Dave pulled down his pants and ran to the door, tripping over them before getting up and shakily opened the door. “Get the fuck in here before someone sees!”

 

Sonny chuckled; this would be quick, he could tell. And with Nitro keeping that horny idiot in line, he could...he could...well he had no clue what, he kinda forgot.

 

 

SMSMSMSMSM

 

_'I'm sorry. I am so sorry.'_

 

Gladion sighed as he read the message from his sister; his _actual_ sister, not the thing that she usually was. It was quite easy to tell when her sister's body wasn't under the effect of Nihelego venom.

 

_'I've messed up so badly, and I can't do anything!'_

 

No sarcasm, no backhanded-compliments with rape implications, it was a completely sincere text from the sister he knew was still there.

_'I've drained myself of the venom, you have to get Sonny away from me!_

 

Which made this message all the more worse. Gladion and Sonny did not get along. It wasn't because of the fact he tried to flirt with the feminine boy and because he had slightly misogynistic views on women because of his upbringing, it totally wasn't! And it totally wasn't a case of him getting turned on by the prick's refreshing jackassery, his luscious body his- let's just say seeing your mother and daughter going at at it with disgustingly inhuman penises _really_ destroyed his sense of sexuality.

 

_I'm not going to run from him...I don't know how my body will react if I'm away from him. I don't want to lose him; even without the venom I can't interact with other people, people who legitimately want what's best for me, without feeling disgusted!_

 

Nihlego venom was a clever fucking thing despite not having a trace of sentience in it. In addition to increasing your libido and causing an inhuman growth of your assets -as shown with mother and Lillie's manhood- caused an increase in intelligence while amplifying any traits that would be 'desirable'.Under the effects of the venom, mother turned from a slightly narcissistic and controlling woman to a completely controlling, perverted psychopath first obsessed with Nihilego, then obsessed with breeding, and then...she stopped. She had occasional relapses but even today the two could remain civil with each other, far moreso than Lillie. At least mother didn't write messed up diatribes about Sonny cuckolding him and sending a virus to whatever device she sent the text to so that he couldn't get rid of the disgusting things. And now she _willingly_ was relinquishing the venom's hold over herself? A part of him wanted to believe that her attraction to Sonny was overriding the venom's effects, but Gladion knew better; Sonny was being his usual self, even with Lillie's manipulations. Better her to act like an 'inferior' so she could 'enlighten' him; sickening.

 

_I was free from the venom for a while an hour or so back, but hearing Sonny's life, it caused it to flare up! And now he has the venom in him, I don't know what effects it'll have on him!_

 

Gladion stared at his phone and typed.

 

_No. You did this to yourself. I tried to help you at the Tide Song Hotel and I just spent the last hour literally crappeing out the venom you injected me with thanks to the detox mother gave me. The second something angers you, it will rise up again, and without him around your behavior will be even worse. I can't stop this, **you** can, and only you. _

 

There was nothing he could do, nothing he _would_ do. He closed the text app and opened up another one, this one with his mother's face....in a noose, with the Aether Foundation sinking in the ocean. He didn't know why she chose such an on the nose design for the icon, but that was her way. This was unprecedented, unbelievable. It was only thanks to familial love that he was leaving this up to his sister, but just in case; well the app's icon explained everything.

 

 

SMSMSMSM

 

It was a somewhat unimpressive 6 inches, Sonny estimated, and the tan that Dave had seemed to be natural given the lack of lighter pigmentation. “I like, I like!” Without wasting any time Sonny's mouth immediately took the cock down to the base, his blue eyes staring deep into Dave's bewildered grey ones. He stroked along the underside of his cock, his long, nimble fingers making it harder and harder as he extended his tongue to Dave's swollen cockhead to his balls, the shock of his tongue extending so long breaking the haze around Sonny's mind, but only enough for him to realize the change to his body.

 

“Holy fuck you're a slut...” Dave moaned, too much in pleasure to notice the fact the girl with the creepy hot friend had a tongue the length of a Mudsdale cock or 'her' eyes turning a pure pitch black. For four minutes this continued, the native Alolan in complete inhuman bliss. “Fucking damn you're licking my balls like a pro, you're a machine baby!” Good lord how long had she been doing this? He should've cum by now, and he was a pretty quick shot, loathed as he was to admit it.

 

Sonny felt a sense of pride rushing through his body at the derogatory remarks. Loathed as he was to admit it, he did enjoy the taste of man mayo, especially having been tricked into eating it for a week by his teachers at the Urge. The resulting three weeks in the hospital was worth it for the experience and the snack. He played with Dave's testicles, decently sized orbs Sonny noticed, and continued this little treatment for a full two minutes, laughing inwardly at the man's attempts to cum. _'You're not cumming until_ _ **I**_ _want you to.'_ Sonny thought gleefully as he withdrew his tongue. _'Hm, interesting.'_ He'll have to ask Lillie about that later. “Excuse me?” He asked sweetly, getting Dave's attention. “It seems you're not...releasing, I'm sorry to say.” Put on the sad, cute puppy dog eyes, and he'll be eating out of the palm of his hand!

 

“Yeah I noticed that too.” He said, not wanting to be too harsh on this cutie. Those big blue eyes were like a landmine! “You got any better ideas? There's some viagra on aisle 12, you have _no_ idea how much I need to get rid of that-”

 

“Shove this thing down my throat until I turn blue.” Dave blinked, his brain processesing the words before his eyes widened. “You head me _monseur._ Shove your cock down my throat. _Cut off my breathing-”_

 

“I heard what you said!” Dave shouted. “Holy shit girl, I've heard some dirty talk-” In porn, not many freaks stay after his 10 second spurts “-But..damn!”

 

“....” Sonny kept the pitiful look on his face. _'Oh good lord, please don't be a virgin!'_ He did not need this now. He wanted this man's seed, not whatever damn sob story that made him get some random stranger to guzzle his jizz! How was he supposed to breed if this fucker- _'Wait what?!'_

 

“Hey...you ok?” Dave asked nervously, waving his hand over the girl's wide-eyed face. “You there?”

 

“Huh? Y-yeah..” Sonny murmured. “Now as I was saying, _'That albino bitch!'_ Fucking christ he got fucked all fucking over again! He was acting like those whores back at the Urge! _'I'm going to kill that bitch when I'm done!'_ And the fact he _had_ to do this was the icing on this shit cake! There was no way he was going to have the authorities apprehend Lillie, angry and close to hurting her as he was! “Now as I was saying, shove this down my throat, pretty please?” He was going to get this guy off quick! “I have a cute little trick to show you.”

 

 

 

SMSMSMSMSM

 

 

“Y-your replacement mirror and bed will arrive in two days Miss Lusamine!”

 

“...Thank you.” The frightened Aether Foundation employee ran out of the room, leaving the president in her ruined king sized room. The windows and mirrors were smashed, glass littering the floor like rocks. Her bed was in a ruined pile against the cracked wall, springs and bedposts sticking out of the mattress, and white goopy stains could be seen lining the ceiling like streamers. “Looks like you did it again.” The 51 year old woman muttered to herself as she walked to the mirror, recoiling in disgust at the young, 19 year old looking woman who stared back, blossoming into adulthood. “It didn't work...” Then again the treatments never worked. She looked down her nightdress, staring at the giant pulsating monstrosity that helped in the ruination of her family. It spurted sperm against the bottom of her chin as if to greet her, and she was tempted- for the 12th time this month- to cut it off herself, only to realize it wouldn't work. That and she'd get off on the attempted castration. With all the modifications the venom had done to her body, she was strong enough to tank a Mega Punch from a Tyranitar, and the Tyanitar would break it's fist on her breast, speaking from experience of course.

 

To think there was a time she enjoyed her seemingly permanent youth; back when Nihilego corrupted her, back when she corrupted her beloved daughter, and back when her daughter tried to recorrupt her. During the early days of her infection, she managed to replicate the positive effects the venom gave her and Lillie; the durability, the slowing down of cellular degradation, the extra curves and voloptous figure- which she had gotten rid of with very expensive surgery, and had to continue getting rid of to prevent them from coming back- and the heightened senses. The fact that she was still a Pokemon conservationist instead of in jail proved how disastrous and deadly that idea was, and it was of the many reasons that Faba still had his damn job. Faba, as snide as he was, had seen all the dangers the venom could bring down upon them all, and had convinced her in the beginning stages of her madness that if she continued to force it into her body, it could overwrite her personality and make her a slave to her own desires, and the effects would even more damaging for her daughter! Oh how innocent her and Lillie were back then, back when they thought it was the best thing ever, even if it made their genitals into Mudsdale sized abominations. When she was the villain and her daughter, her 10 year old baby girl, was just an obstacle that needed to understand, to comprehend the 'love' and 'perfection' that was Nihilego!

 

And now the tables had turned. Oh how they turned. It all started on Lillie's 16th birthday, where everything began to change for the worse.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

2 years ago.

 

“...Your son's access priveleges are still revoked, Madame President.”

 

“And you'll throw my brother into the sea if he so much as sets foot onto our paradise!”

 

“ _Yes,_ young miss.” The poor, happless worker watched as the depraved mother and daughter duo shuddered in delight. _'400,000 a month for this crap.'_ The pay was good, but cleaning up...whatever that white stuff that appeared in her room every night wasn't worth it. “C-can I go? _Please?_ ”

 

“You may.” Lusamine ordered, “And make sure that we're uninterrupted. My daughter and I are goint to...hang out, as the urban youth call it.” She chuckled as the hapless inferior ran out of the room. “They always forget about our perfect hearing, daughter.” Now whe he called her racist, she had no idea. “Now as for our bonding ritual.” She turned to Lillie, who had discarded her clothes the second the employee left and was staring up at her with admiration. “Your body is so beautiful, almost a perfect duplicate of my own when I was your age.” Well back whens she was inferior, her breasts and curves nonexistent, her manhood the size of a tic-tac and her testicles the size of a child whose sac hadn't dropped. She gently ran her fingers down the side of Lillie's cheek, mother and daughter staring into each other's eyes lovingly as Lillie grabbed her mother's hips, slowly inching closer to her massive ass. And when Lusamine's fingers cupped the tip of her chin, almost all sense of subtlety was broken when the two leaned in and began assaulting each other's mouths with their long, slender tongues. It was nothing like two horny lovers going at it, or two experienced lovers tonguing each other with a ferocity and elegance that would make someone aroused by just the sight of them. _This_ thing, as it should rightfully be called, was a disgusting, revolting parody of love, their tongues like two anacondas fighting each other. Their drool was flowing from their mouths as instead of moist, suckling noises, the sound that permeated the room were two sheets of moist glass rubbing up against each other, a loud screeching cadence that would cause the ears of normal men to bleed. This screeching, ear-bleeding cacophony continued for a solid two minutes, mother and daughter staring 'lovingly' into each others eyes as their tongues slithered and fought, wondering which of them was going to break. Which of their gifts would pop out first? The loser would be subjected to a punishment most pleasurable. Lusamine remembered the last time Lillie lost, she had to go the entire day with six different vibrators in her anus. She couldn't go to the bathroom without popping a boner for a month! Oh how cute she was, panting heavily with her tongue hanging out. She looked so adorable, and that beautiful, shining thing reached a good six inches the last time she checked! Someone like Lillie should never feel the pain she herself felt when she lost Mohn, and as her mother, and while she may be cruel to her daughter -the incident where she brutally beat her poor daughter to a bleeding, imperfect pulp in a fit of rage for messing up her meeting with the Kahunas still fresh in her mind- she would do everything to give Lillie the pleasure and happiness she could never give her back before Nihilego came into their lives!

 

And for Lillie, the last time Mother lost...well she couldn't remember. And even if Mother lost, she didn't _ever_ want Mother to lose. Mother was perfection, everything she ever wanted to be! Oh she hoped Mother punished her. Oh the way Mother punished her so many months back for bungling the meeting with those Kahuna Neanderthals, it was so beautiful! Oh she still masturbated to that day, the way Mother tenderly showed her what she did wrong, leaving her face and body with cute reminders of Mother's tender care, for a few hours at least until they healed up. Oh what could Mother do next? What fun, delightful pleasantries would she be subjected to?!

 

It was no surprise to Lusamine that Lillie's cock came out first, causing mother and daughter to back away before it hit one of them in the chin. Their unnaturally long tongues stayed where they were, still fighting each other for superemacy. She slithered her tongue out of her daughter's mouth, the younger blonde panting heavily with a hopeful smile on her face as her hands trembled in anticipation and restraint, fighting back her desire to touch herself. “Mother, I lost again, punish me!” Lusamine sighed and grabbed Lillie's penis. The girl was such a little masochist, it was adorable! Such desires were things she wasn't fond of in the slightest, but for her little girl, she'll do anything! She squeezed hard, wincing from the phantom pain men received when their genitalia was harmed in any fashion. Even Lillie's squeals of pleasure weren't enough to drive away the discomfort, as Lusamine squeezed hard enough to cut off the blood flowing to her cock, her grip strong enough to pop a blood vessel in a normal penis.

…And there came the phantom pains again.

 

Struggling to keep up her gentle posture and smile in amidst the cock strangling -no need to make her daughter uncomfortable after all- She knelt down while keeping her death grip on Lillie's penis to fondle the younger blonde's massive, massive balls, and upon steeling her nerves, said fondling turned into what most men would call a brutally crushing grip. _'This is for your daughter, this is for your daughter.'_ She told herself mentally as Lillie let out a loud, piercing scream that echoed throughout their thankfully soundproof room. Her daughter's face was alit with insane joy, humping against her mother's painful crushing grip. Lusamine ignored her pleas for rougher treatment and continued at the pace she was at. Why was this so hard for her now? She had no problems with being aroused with her daughter being subjected to rougher treatment. _'Don't let her see you.'_ She had to be the adult in this situation, and here she was acting like a child!

 

“Mother it hurts so goooood!” Lillie screamed in blissful agony as she felt Lusamine's perfect, sharp fingers dig deep into her testicles. Her penis looked amazingly hard by the standards of a normal person, a normal person rationalizing how much blood her body would have to pump to keep the thing erect, but for perfect penises like her and her mother's this was just the beginning! “Hurt me more, HURT ME MORE!” Nihilego above she wanted mother to make her bleed, to show just how much more superior she was to her worthless daughter! “Remind me of my place!”

 

_'Please don't bleed, please don't bleed!'_ God almighty, what was wrong with her? Why was she so disgusted with this? Why was she- what did she just say?

 

Lillie noticed -after a few minutes of verbally fellating her mother- that said mother had stopped. “Are you denying me?!” She asked, every word laced with excitement.

 

“Yes I am.” Lusamine said with a great deal of self control, struggling to reign in her fear. _'Did I just swear to god?!'_ She hadn't done that in years! She never cared for the Pokemon deities, her belief in human superiority that strong, so why was she...?

 

“Mother?” Lusamine's eyes shrunk as the full realization hit her. She attempted to clench one of her daughter's testicles, but her fingernails broke against the rough skin. Despite their smoothness the skin felt as hard as rock in Lusamine's hands compared to the soft, delicate skin that used to be here! “Is something wrong?”

 

“I want to try something new.” Lusamine was now _very_ afraid of her daughter right now. She got up off the ground and pushed the disgusting appendage out of the way...and jumped back when she saw the look on her daughter's face. “You look so beautiful.” She said blankly, unable to fake even the tiniest emotion as she stared at what was basically a clone of herself at her lowest point. That sickening smile, those green orbs staring into her own, obsessive, and worst of all for Lusamine, filled with genuine love and admiration for her. She knew that look all too well, seeing it plenty of time in the mirror and on many unlucky employee that she felt like messing with to soothe her own ego and gain their loyalty. “And you sound so beautiful screaming.” She struggled not to vomit as her daughter giggled like a schoolgirl at the prospect. _'Oh what a horrible web I weaved.'_ Whether inebriated or normal, she did not like to feel guilt, and rarely felt the emotion except whenever she did anything make her precious Mohn angry. “Let's make you scream.”

 

SMSMSMSMSM

 

Lillie had become suspicious of mother during the past couple days. Her behavior was off, very very off. She was to be the heir to the Aether Foundation, the most powerful Pokemon conservationist group on the planet, and as such mother had taught her and the freak the many ways in which a person could manipulate and lie to them, and mother had not been using those lessons at all. From treating employees that messed up with compassion, genuine compassion and not firing them for ruining this perfect paradise, and then she went to her room and asked her how her day was! Why should someone so superior care about her day?! Mother should have scolded her for being distracted by her presence! Oh Lillie had thought something was very wrong, but she would worry about it later; mother was acting like her old self, and she bought out her favorite toy!

 

 

“Eight hours; you’re almost there.” Her precious mother said with a congratulatory tone, her voice the only sound in this room aside from the humming of the machine and her own screams of pleasure and pain, which were muffled by the massive ball gag in her mouth, drool running down her chin and onto her exposed tits. Her penis was put into a large transparent cylinder upon being restrained, 20 inches long and lined with soft clear rubber on the inside, made with Shuckle juice and specifically made for milking extra semen from large Pokemon, with varying levels of moistness and tightness, and completely transparent, allowing mother to see how plumped up and purplish her dick had became due to the suction. And best of all was the long, slender rod pistoning her urethra, irritating her bladder and making the urge to urinate all the more palpable.

 

 _'Oh mother, your gift feels so amazing.'_ She sighed happily as her penis was being fucked. _'Oh how I wih I could hear your voice, see your stare!_ But this was a nice alternative. She could barely hear her mother with the loud humming of the milking machine, and she couldn't see her at all with this thick head restraint for her head that covered her head from the nose up. Mother's soothing voice blended perfectly with the hum of the machinery and the cold air whipping at her naked body, sending her into blissful, peaceful trance.

 

“MMMMMPPPHHHHH,” That trance was broken as she let out a jet of precum, writhing against the restraints as the white gunk shot through the tube as more and more drool soaked through the gag. Lillie whined through the ball gag filling her mouth as another thick rope of precum was drained from her cock, and another, and another, each shot of spunk half as thick as the mass of a Machoke's fist. She humped and bucked and screamed, unable to do anything else and loving every second of it. Pain was passion, love was torture, agony was pleasure, all things her and mother learned when Nihilego blessed her and mother. Oh what did she have planned for her next? She couldn't wait!

 

Lusamine stared blankly, disgusted and transfixed as her daughter got off on what was basically military grade torture. _'When did I buy this?'_ _ **Why**_ did she buy this?! For what purpose does this serve?! Take that piston that was currently...eugghh..penetrating her daughter's manhood. The thing was slick with her semen, the fluid somehow having the viscosity of Spinarak web, and she knew that because that was the only way that gunk could stay on the piston with the speed it was going. Her overly analytical mind found that the speed of the beautiful piston that was fucking her beautiful daughter could drill into a Lairon's shell in seconds! Such power! Such beauty!

 

“Oh Nihilego above Lillie, you are so beautiful!” She took in every detail of Lillie's blissful agony, the way her breasts and buttocks bounced and clapped with each thrust and violent twist and turn of her body, the way her perspiration made her milky white body shine in this dimly lit room. Lusamine's cock was painfully hard at the sight, her, the older woman moaning as a jet of pre shot out of the head and landed on Lillie's writhing body with a loud splat. More pre was milked from her daughter's disgustingly swollen penis, looking more like a giant pack of white meat rather than the elegant shaft at _'Oh what was I thinking?!'_ Fearing her own daughter, implying Lillie was superior to _her?_ Ludicrous! Lillie's screams and wails filled the room as her mother continued to cum on her, over and over, until she was painted again and again. “Oh I love you, I love you so much!” She couldn't stop, she _wouldn't_ stop! Why should she, she was showing her daughter so much love! And once she finished she could- “STOP!” Her hands increased in speed as Lusamine's face became more frantic and fearful. “Please stop!” But her body wouldn't, for she was finally realizing what she had done to her daughter these past couple years, _feeling_ what she had inflicted onto her, _**seeing**_ what a twisted thing she had turned her daughter into...

 

...And the worst part was that she couldn't stop.

 

 

_SMSMSMSMSM_

 

It seemed so long ago that her body's immune system figured out how to tame the venom, and oh how the tides had turned against her. She could no longer stomach any pictures of her family together, unable to stomach those happy times anymore without breaking down. Pictures of her family after that **thing** infected them just made her violently angry, almost homicidal even. Just seeing the abomination that hugged her children, that put on that obviously fake, saccharine sweet smile, oh it made her _retch!_ Now she no longer was the villain in this little this story, the sins of the mother and all that. She prayed that whatever pour soul that parasite wearing her daughter's skin had sunk her claws into managed to realize the danger they were in. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that Lillie would latch on to someone; Nihilego infection made people _very_ sociable and willing to experiment, or in the case of those around it's victims made them highly adaptable. Not because any infection, but because -as her son put it rather crudely- you learned how to fuck with and how to recognize crazy.

 

  
Honestly she was glad that Gladion got out of this toxic hellhole. Just the thought of him still having enough love to refer to her and Lllie as family caused her to shiver in revulsion. ' _He's better off without us.'_ And thank god for that. She couldn't imagine her brave little boy, so much like his father back in his youth, acting like the depraved beasts she and Lillie were. _'But then again...'_ Mohn did know how to please her maleness. Even if the parts were barely functional before she ever came in contact with Nihilego, basically like a tic-tac and two mints in a tiny sac that couldn't ejaculate and had as many functions as an extra dead limb, he made her feel less like a freak, and for the first time in a long time, like a true woman. Gladion still calling her mother gave her – or at least a very unfavorable part of her- well up. It gave that part of her hope, hope that he could come back to Nihilego's loving embrace. But he still had those sarcastic quips. If only her son could use that mouth of his for something other than mouthing off; maybe test his throat to see how much it could-

 

“PRESIDENT!” Lusamine was bought back to reality by Wicke's voice to see that she had been masturbating profusely with her hand, her body slick with sweat and a light sprinkle of semen on her chest and head. Unlike her daughter, her cock was just long, with the width of a regular penis. Cum had coated the top half of the mirror and broke through the glass. She shakily-and hesitantly- took her hand off her cock and grabbed some of her hair to see the blonde dye coming out, her black, glassy hair taunting her. She nervously turned to Wicke, her longtime friend, who stared at her blankly through her glasses. “Stop. Now.”

 

 

“N-No..It's happening again.” Oh god that pleading, childish tone of voice... it was the same tone she took when Mohn reprimanded her! “H-help me..”

 

Wicke shook her head at the wavy smile Lusamine gave her and reached into her coat pocket, pulling out a switch with two buttons on it. She pressed the first button to close the door behind her, with a thick shutter coming down a second later. Reaching into her other pocket she bought out and opened a Pokeball, revealing a Hypno who, upon seeing the strange plaguebearer, bought up a shield in front of him and Wicke, just like how he had been trained. “Hypnosis.”

 

“Hypnoooooo.” She glared at the plaguebearer with as much hate as he could muster. Oh there was a time her and her mate could stand being around this thing, even enjoy her presence as she took care of them in their youth, but now just being around her and the stench of her corruption was making her trunk want to fall off in sheer disgust. She used er powers to force the thing's head to stare to stare into her eyes. Oh how easy it would be to spare master the pain of dealing with this corruptive filth before it corrupted anyone else. So easy just to snap this thing's neck, in such a tiny way that not even-

 

“Don't.you.dare.” Wicke warned, causing her Pokemon to shake from her tone. “She looks like she's imagining something incestous again.” Probably one of the many Ultra Space fantasies she had shared at the height of her insanity, usually around one of the times she and Lillie fellated each other....and when the two made her and Faba watch. “I want her to experience a normal, healthy fantasy. Nothing sexual in the slightest. And I want you to show me what she's seeing.”

 

“H-Hypno...” The Pokemon answered, nervously activating his powers and swinging his pendulum back to the floor.

 

“Oooohohh!” And soon Lusamine knew pleasure as she fell to the ground, thrusting in the air as she came again, and again, and again, and again.

 

SMSMSMSMSM

 

_The garden was beautiful; berries and vegetables of all types as far as the eye could see. Lusamine sat down,wiping the sweat from her face. 'Thank goodness I cut off my hair.' She could not imagine helping Mohn with his dream of being a farmer if she had her voluminous locks. Now her hair was cut almost to the scalp, less work for her. 'My babies should be coming home anytime now.'_

 

_'Mommy, mommy!' Speak of the devil. Lusamine looked down to see Lillie and Gladion had come home from school. They looked so happy, so innocent; just how she liked it. Just how she wanted it._

 

SMSMSMSMSM

 

AAAAAGGHH!” It was like if someone turned a fire hose on high and then turned it into a sprinkler. Lusamine's wails of pleasure echoed throughout the room, her jizz splattering loudly against the walls, ceiling an floor, bouncing off the psychic shield Hypno put up. No need to get this stuff on her and Hypno and get infected.

 

SMSMSMSMSM

 

“ _My babies!” She hugged her two little darlings with all her strength. “How was your day?”_

 

“ _G-goood..” Lille managed to get out, her's and Gladion's eyes tearing up in disgust. “You smell bad.”_

 

“ _Oh my!” Lusamine backed off in embarrasment, a blush on her face. “My apologies! Gardening makes you stinky after all! But never mind that, how was your day?”_

 

“ _It was GREAT!” Gladion yelled. “I learned so much about how Pokemon in the forest live!”_

 

“ _And I learned how a Pikachu generates electricity! It was so stimulating!”_

 

SMSMSMSMSM

 

Wicke rubbed her head as she was bought back to reality. _'It's just like the other employees.'_ The employees that thanks to Faba, she learned were given Nihilego venom from Lusamine and Lillie, who wanted to bring other people the 'joy' they had experienced. She was on the last vestiges of her infection, and because of that, the parasitic venom was latching onto anything happy to stimulate the victim and keep them from coming down. She didn't know why, but there were periods when the victim of Nihilego venom came down from their mania, fully aware of what they did under it's effects; it wasn't a split personality issue, the victim remained aware of everything and treated everything they did under the venom as if they themselves did it, and then they were cases when an infected victim came down while still talking, their tone and inflection changing without a break in their dialogue. _'Still, this doesn't prove anything.'_ She could just be coming down again like usual. “Now where's my phone...” This was going to take a while. It'd be best to warn the cleaning crew to get the heavy duty stuff ready. And give them a pay raise.

 

This was going to take a while.

 

SMSMSMSMSM

 

Her hair was still black.

 

Her maleness was still out!

 

Laid on the ground on the side of the store's parking lot as the rain and wind picked up, her hair,body, cock and balls soaked. It hurt even more because of the Nihilego venom inside her, changing her body to something that did not like water. And the fact she felt like this when being this cognizant meant that something went _very_ wrong. She stared up at the dark, cloudless sky, tears running down her face as she had exhausted herself crying, still not believing this was happening!

 

“Sonny...” she needed him, she needed _someone!_ Nitro had Nebby in the bag next to her, and the Vaporeon was keeping both it and herself a good distance away, hissing at her if she so much as made a move. “Where did you go?” He just ran past her screaming and cursing, where could he possibly be going? “Someone, anyone..” She didn't know what she wanted them to do, she just wanted -no, _needed_ \- contact!

 

“THERE YOU ARE!!” And contact from Sonny was what she got, just not in the way she hoped -in her current state that was- as he shoved his foot deep into her stomach. “Nice little side effect of the venom!” He growled, Lillie both thankful that him hurting her like this wasn't pleasuable, and horrified that his now golden pupils were glowing in this dark, rainy weather. Those beautiful golden eyes... “How the hell did you get back here without me knowing?!”

 

“W-wha?” What was he talking about? This wasn't how she or Mother reacted when they got to this stage! _'Then again we never tested the venom on_ _ **men.'**_ “W-what are you talking about?” So enraptured by his golden gaze that she didn't notice the hatred for that one particular word. “I've been out here for the past hour waiting for you!”

 

“Stop lying!” Lillie let out a gasp as Sonny dug her beautiful chocolate foot into her stomach. “You're too much of a wannabe basic bitch to take the lead in _any_ form! Speaking of being a bitch, did you know what I've been since I went to the back with that manager?”

 

“W-wha-” *SLAM!* “AAAGGHH!” Why was he being this violent?!

 

“Oh what's that, you _didn't?_ ” He dug his foot deeper into he stomach, enough to cause Lillie to cause her to spit up some stomach acid. “Well let me tell you. I spent- “He kicked her “A good 4 or 10 minutes-” Another kick. “-Sucking some guys dick and _liking it!_ ”

 

 

And it was then that Lillie discovered the cause of Sonny's anger. Not just the fact that he gave a random stranger a blowjob, not the obvious disgust at him liking it, but the things that he obviously wasn't aware of at the moment. The increased violence to the point he was currently assaulting her, something that he never did even at his angriest, but also the massive erection and the cruel, evil smirk that he sported while doing so. Just what was happening to him? And why did that out of character smile fill her with such comfort?!

 

 

 


End file.
